Jake & Sherry
by SenpaiFanFiction
Summary: Jake Muller, Wesker's illegitimate son has the rare blood type that can create a vaccine for the C-Virus and US agent Sherry Birkin has been dispatched to bring him back to her superiors so they can create this vaccine, but Jake wants a large cash sum for his blood. But will stone cold Jake have a change of heart thanks to Sherry? It's a lot of time to get to know each other...
1. Chapter 1, Part 1 - Finding Jake Muller

**WARNING**** -****THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ALMOST ALL SPOILERS TO BE HAD FOR GAMEPLAY OF ACTUAL GAME, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU DON'T MIND HAVING SPOILERS.**

**THE STYLE THIS IS WRITTEN IS IN THE ORIGINAL RESIDENT EVIL 6 GAMEPLAY BUT ALTERED TO HAVE A DIFFERENT ENDING AND DIFFERENT EVENTS OCCURRING THROUGHOUT WHERE A RELATIONSHIP IS BUILT BETWEEN THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS.**

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE PLAYED THE GAME OR DO NOT MIND SPOILERS!**

* * *

December 24th 2012

In the Eastern European republic of Edonia during the civil war within the nation Jake Muller was hired by the Edonian Liberation Army to help take care of the intruding BSAA.

Only moments ago a woman in a blue dress visited the soldiers and provided them all with a supply of syringes and injectors that contain a form of energy booster to increase and improve their performances, or so they were told.

The syringes provided by this blue dressed woman contained the newly developed C-Virus which would mutate them into J'avo or easier recognised as zombies but a completely different form to the stereotypical infected.

Without knowing this they all willingly received the syringes and injectors and began injecting themselves with them but this only seconds later caused them to mutate into what the BSAA referred them to be "J'avo" - J'avo came from the word D'avo which translated to Devil.

* * *

Jake Muller separated himself from the rest of the soldiers so he could inject himself and so he went into the next stone cold room which was damaged with gaping holes in the ceiling revealing the clear sky above.

He came in holding an apple in his right hand and the syringe in his left as he whistled a small tune to himself while approaching a damaged pillar which used to hold up the ceiling and he knelled down against it.

As he sits down he looks over at his arm where near the shoulder on his open trench coat he looks at the Edonian Liberation logo just to watch his legs stretch out in front of him while observing his brown laced boots as he placed them down comfortably in front of him.

He placed the red apple down beside him as he brought the syringe up and took a little look at it to observe it for a moment before he chuckled slightly to himself, flipped it around in between his fingers and then brought it around to the back of his neck and without any hesitation he injected the needle into his neck and pressed his thumb down on the plunger to inject himself with the C-Virus.

He flinched slightly as he was injected and then pulled it out immediately after the C-Virus was in his system, then he sat there as he waited to feel an affect while looking at the syringe in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room the soldiers injecting themselves become in agony as they fall down onto the ground and can feel themselves becoming mutated and all is being witnessed by a small blonde haired woman who was watching from the door at the end of the room.

Without being seen the woman runs across from one side of the door to the other and continues down the corridor while the soldiers struggle to maintain themselves from the virus.

Jake remains where he was previously sitting and one of his comrades runs across in the other corridor just across from him and stops once sighting Jake.

Jake looks over and as he sees his comrade walking over towards him he asks him whether he was feeling any affect from the syringe since he claimed to not feel any difference still.

"Supposed to be some kind of energy booster but..." He throws the empty syringe across the room, "... I don't feel any different".

The comrade continues to approach Jake and he senses something is wrong with him but he continues to remain calm as he continues to have a conversation with him and not receive any reply.

"You know, between me and you..." Jake stops his sentence for a moment as he grasps his apple and slowly stands up from where he had been sitting and continuing to show he was calm he threw his apple up in front of him and caught it again. "I think we should've asked for more money".

The comrade revealed to be a J'avo as it screamed and drawn a knife, swinging it towards Jake and chopping his apple in half right in his grasp as he attempted to attack Jake.

The sun light from the gap in the ceiling revealed the true identity of the J'avo as it's face was consumed with sickening boils and more eyes than the regular human should have as it stood stuck with it's knife becoming trapped within the pillar that Jake was just leaning against.

It struggled in attempt to get it's knife out of the wall and Jake just stood there as he clenched his half chopped apple and said "A lot more", which implied that he already knew that his comrade was a J'avo.

He threw his apple down onto the ground as the J'avo separated his knife from the wall and went for another swing at Jake but Jake anticipated his next move as he grabbed the wielding arm with both hands since the J'avo had incredible strength and he neared himself to the J'avo's face.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't part of the contract..." He said while looking into the J'avo where it's regular two eyes still were and he then pulled the wielding arm down below waist height and disarmed the knife from his grasp.

Quickly after taking the knife he forced his knee into the J'avo's stomach with his right and then kicked with full force from his left into the J'avo again which sent it hurdling towards the same pillar, only to bounce back into Jake's grasp as he holds it by the mouth and continues to casually speak to the infected.

"...But I'm willing to negotiate".

The J'avo swung at Jake with his right arm but Jake dodged and hit him with right, only to gain space as he began laying into the J'avo with multiple punches from both arms before he kicked it's right leg causing it to fall down onto it's left knee.

The J'avo was still not giving up and went for another swing but was quickly hit back from Jake and in attempt to bite Jake his head was grabbed and he was twisted around Jake as he was thrown across the room against the exact same pillar and before he had chance to fall down Jake forced another kick into it while it remained mid-air on it's side, finishing it off.

"Did you take your dose?" A soft soothing voice asked from across the room, opposite to where the J'avo came through.

The asker soon after came slightly running into the room where she was revealed to be the same woman that witnessed the turning of the soldiers, a blonde haired woman wearing a white thick coat with a furry hood, along with a blue scarf, some long legged pants and boots that went up just under her knees.

"Yeah, but if you want your own hit you gotta sign up with the lady downstairs".

Jake noticed that the woman was checking her watch mid way through his sentence and once he finished answering he looked beside him and noticed that the recently deceased J'avo was disappearing into ashes on the ground.

"Wouldn't recommend it though".

"No question" The woman replied, still focusing on her watch before she decided to look over at Jake "You've got the antibodies". The woman then ran over to a garbage chute on her side of the room and opened it up.

"Thank you very much" He said assuming that what she said was a compliment before realising what she said and then questioning her on it.

"You could be the key to saving this world, Jake Muller".

Jake chuckled at the sound of what he assumed to be a joke before hearing more of the J'avo, recently his comrades, run at the end of the corridor before they noticed the two of them and began making their way over to them.

"Better save myself first" He replied as he ran and jumped through the garbage chute, sending him down a long tunnel.

While he slid down the woman remaining up top began shooting at the incoming J'avo only taking out one as it fell directly in front of the door which caused the rest that were following to tumble over it and then each other, giving her time to escape down the chute herself.

Jake landed in the sewers below on his feet and moved out of the way of the chute and soon after so did the woman only to land on her bottom though as she then slowly stood back up.

"You lose something?"

"Just my balance" She replied as she wiped herself down. "I'm fine".

While Jake turned around to observe the area the woman decided to reach for her badge from her back pocket and announced who she was.

"Sherry Birkin, the United States-"

"Yeah yeah good for you, but now's not the real time" He interrupted as he pointed up to the garbage chute, making a point that the J'avo could follow them down any second so he began walking away from Sherry.

Sherry remained where she was for a moment looking up at the chute while Jake walked away until she was called by him asking whether she was going with him. "After you" She replied.

* * *

"Those things up there were J'avo, they're the B.O.W.s the insurgents are using" Sherry began to explain to Jake as they began making their way through the sewers.

"That explains why there's a shit load of BSAA troops here" Jake replied.

"We need to get out of the country without drawing either party's attention".

They shortly found a ladder that lead to higher ground though Sherry offered for her to go first Jake ignored her and climbed up instead, ignoring Sherry's attempt at protecting him since she was the only one with a weapon.

They head through after both got up onto higher ground and at the end of a corridor another set of ladders lead up to the surface and gun shots could be heard firing from above but nevertheless Jake continued to go on ahead.

Once they were both up they arrived inside a building where there were barred windows on the wall at the end of the corridor in front of them where they could see BSAA soldiers began overwhelmed by the J'avo's who were wielding not only knives but guns also and one was being hacked to death right before them.

As they continued down the next corridor a soldier who had fallen through a small gap in the barred window was dragged back out into the battlefield whilst remaining alive until the J'avo got hold of him and he was dragged up onto the roof, dangling as they made eye contact with him before he disappeared above.

"We should get moving" Sherry suggested.

"Good idea".

At the end of the corridor was a door that lead out of the building and into the streets where before them was a fellow comrade of Jake before them facing the opposite way before he was shot down from a BSAA helicopter coming up from behind the buildings surrounding and they tore him apart with a controlled mounted machine gun.

The BSAA then began shooting over at Jake and Sherry and so Jake grabbed Sherry by her waist and pulled her back inside the building, getting her out of harms way as the helicopter continued to spray the building.

"Goddamn BSAA!" He shouted, "What the hell are they shooting at?"

"Everyone in your platoon is one of those J'avo now!"Sherry replied, "And you're dressed just like them". The helicopter flew away after assuming that the two of them got away and continued to shoot at other J'avo swarming the town. "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

The two of them left the building and head further down the street which was surrounded by black destroyed buildings with black smoke filling the air and as they progressed further down the street there seemed to be only one way to go after the way in front of them had been blocked off by a building's remains but the way they were going was filled with gun fire coming from the helicopter once again after they had just killed some J'avo around the corner and then it flew away.

They ran into another building but this was only small as the exit was right before them on the other side but was filled with J'avo shooting at and receiving fire from the BSAA helicopter.

"Man, this looks like the circus. Got any popcorn?" Jake said as they watched the J'avo's minuscule affect on the BSAA as they were being torn apart.

"Stop gawking, we don't have time!" Sherry replied, not taking any consideration into the little joke he made.

"Well I can't exactly do anything!" He argued back, pointing out that he didn't have anything to defend himself, and he was annoyed that she was so serious about his joke.

"Here" She offered him a handgun from her right holster since the weapon she was holding was meant for the left.

"Thanks" He said with another small chuckle as he went outside and saw a J'avo attempting to shoot down the helicopter and he shot it in the back of the head, then killing another that was behind the wall that he didn't see before.

They progressed further through the battlefield which was just the remains of what used to be a small town with houses surrounding and wreckage blocking most of the ways but made a reasonably clear path for them to follow to get out of there.

They jumped further down from where they were into a small trench where J'avo were, not seeing them behind them and just continued to shoot at the helicopter with RPG's and other hand held weapons.

"It's fucking chaos out here!" Jake said as they were able to walk around the J'avo.

"We'll grab some cover. I'm supposed to get you out of here in one piece".

As they entered a nearby building the helicopter quickly turned to them and shot a rocket into the half standing building, hitting the wall behind them and caused Jake to fly forward and fall through the already unstable ground which was poorly made out of planks of wood which separated the two for a moment.

"Jake!" She shouted as she lost sight of him.

"I'm down here!" He called to her from below and she saw him, continue the way we were going I'll meet up with you".

Sherry continued through the remaining wreckage of the building and after Jake made his way up from a stairway below they were reunited again.

They continued together until they saw another building at the end which was only remaining on the side of a cliff like the rest of the town but it was directly on the edge. Having no other choice they jumped down to the same level as the building and approached the door that couldn't easily be opened, so they combined their strength and kicked the door together which sent it flying through inside and they shortly followed it, guns raised.

"Alright, first thing's first" Jake said after shortly securing the perimeter. "I want 200,000 up front and another 200 when this is over. Oh, and B.O.W.s? Those are extra, an additional grand. Each".

"I'm not here to hire you" Sherry replied, approaching him as he looked out the window, "And I don't appreciate your attitude either".

"What?" He asked as she gained his attention after he got the wrong intention. "Why are you here?"

"...Your blood" She awkwardly replied.

He chuckled, "What are you, the Red Cross or something?"

"No, listen those... Things that attacked us, they were all exposed to a new virus called the C-Virus" She explained.

"Uh huh" He replied, giving off the impression that he didn't care as much to Sherry as he looked away around the room.

"The same strain that you just took a dose of..." Sherry said, gaining Jake's attention. "It didn't affect you because you've got the antibodies".

Jake felt his neck where he injected himself earlier and wondered to himself why he wasn't infected and he couldn't process everything that he was being told.

"Right now we're racing against a global bioterrorist attack and we needed a vaccine yesterday... We need you, Jake... We need your blood".

Jake found himself speechless for a moment as he retreated back to the window he was previously looking out of and he considered everything that was going on.

"50 million dollars".

"What?"

"Cash. Non-negotiable. That'll get you one pint".

Sherry stood in silence as she couldn't official agree to any sort of payment without her superiors permission but Jake assumed it to be a yes and he pulled a slight grin as he found two empty magazines on the counter behind him and he placed them in his pockets and exited the door.

* * *

The path they had to walk upon was directly against the cliff which lead off with no barriers to keep them safe and it wasn't perfectly stable. Sherry was following Jake until she slipped causing her to nearly fall off the edge until Jake reached out and saved her, pulling her back up immediately by the hand.

"Thanks".

"It's an old army grip, besides, I wouldn't be getting my money if you fell" He replied, claiming that the only thing he cared about was his money, though maybe it was all he cared about.

Further along the path was another small two level building which was swarming with J'avo patrolling around with their hand held machine guns and pistols.

"Looks like they're expecting us. We're gonna have to shoot our way out".

"Agreed, we don't have a choice now" Sherry replied, "Let me go first" She asked as she passed him and began the gun fight with the J'avo.

After killing some of the J'avo they approached further along the jagged path until one came right in front of them and Jake quick drew the enemy, shooting him and startling him leaving him easily exposed for an attack.

Though before they could do anything it began another form of mutation where it's front and back of torso turned into a bone like structure that worked as a form of body armour to gun fire, but dismissing that Sherry decided to launch her foot into his face which pushed him backward and sent him falling off the cliff.

"Impressive" Jake commented.

Sherry looked back at him and smiled slightly at his compliment but quickly hid her face from him as her attitude changed suddenly and she told him that they had to hurry up, so he followed quickly.

After clearing out the two floored building they both noticed a that there was a long jump across to the other side where the path had recently crumbled and while Sherry couldn't see a way for them to get across Jake pointed out that there was a pole sticking out from the side of the building in between the gap.

"I can't jump that!" She said, refusing to even give it a try.

"Okay then we'll have to look for another way to get you across..."

Jake made Sherry follow him as they went down to the lower level of the building and they noticed that there was a broken pair of ladders that lead where the other side of the platform lead so he offered for her to stand on his hand and once she did he launched her up and she climbed up.

Jake then swung across the pole and got onto the same as her and then they had to proceed across onto the next platform which was quite the jump itself.

Jake jumped first but when he landed on the platform it sunk down a little as the barriers that were holding it up were beginning to break so he stopped Sherry before she jumped over.

"Don't jump on here, it's very unstable. You might break it if you jump".

"What are you trying to say?" Sherry asked, placing her hands on her hips as she questioned Jake's sentence, seeming as it could have been hinting towards something else.

"Nothing! I don't mean like... Look there's another set of ladders over there I'll knock them down to you".

Jake turned around and climbed up the ladders to let the other ones down for Sherry and once he did before she was able to get to his level all he had to say was "The trouble with women".

"What was that?" Sherry asked, standing right behind him.

"Nothing, c'mon. Where next?"

Next they had to run along a long and unstable bridge and after Sherry told him they had to cross over she said for him to go first, since he enjoyed going first all the time and so he did, though once he got to the middle of the bridge a plank of wood slipped from it's placement which caused Jake to slip and almost fall though he was able to grab on to the remaining planks.

Sherry quickly grabbed his arm with both hands and helped him up and after saving him and walking ahead of him all she had to say was "The trouble with men", knowing that Jake saw it as she turned back at his smug face and popped a small smile before turning back.

* * *

Beyond the bridge was another platform built off the edge of the cliff but this one was more stable and had a small barrier to ensure some safety unlike the last and once they arrived on the platform in the distance they could see a bridge.

The bridge was consumed with black smoke trailing off of it along with gun shots being fired all over it and miniature explosions were going off.

"Looks like the BSAA have got their work cut out for them" Sherry said, knowing that it was just conflict between the BSAA and the J'avo.

"You don't know the half of it. Last I checked my employers had a tank parked on the other side of the river" Said Jake, "The only way the BSAA are leaving that bridge again are in bodybags".

The two began walking away from the sight of the bridge further along the platform which lead into a tunnel inside of the mountain, "No. You're wrong. They're more resilient than you can imagine".

Further inside were more resistance so they continued to fight their way through all the barricades and J'avo that were in stall for them which was all originally set up to fight against the BSAA if they ever made it that far into the mountain.

Once they managed to pass the little resistance they reached another building built half inside and half outside of the mountain and before them were two different ways that they could go, though one of them the platform had broken.

Jake presented his hand for Sherry again as he launched her up onto higher ground though he had no way of getting up there himself but further along the way Sherry found a pole just like before but it standing up on its side. She pushed it over and it fell quite well in between the mountain and the building, she pressed down on it with her foot to test the weight and it was fine.

Sherry travelled further into the building while Jake had to swing along the pole again and ended on the platform that led around the building so he could meet back up with her.

Along the side of the mountain the BSAA helicopter returned and it began firing at Jake so his only option was to run as fast as he could along the platform while the bullets were hitting the wall and floor behind him and ricochets were pinging off the mountain.

"Ah what the hell. I'm not one of those 'roided freaks, you morons!" He shouted at the helicopter as he continued to run.

Along his way the helicopter decided to launch a missile at the platform that Jake was seconds away from landing on and so when he did the platform broke and began slanted on one side, causing him to nearly fall before he was able to grab onto the surface and maintain himself.

While he struggled to get up an RPG was fired at the BSAA helicopter from one of the J'avo before it was killed by Sherry and then she quickly ran over to Jake and tried to pull him up, dragging himself up as well since he was too heavy for her full strength.

"Come on!"

They crossed the last platform together before reaching a door that had to be breached by the both of them once again and so they did, getting onto the other side which lead away from the mountain but further into an Edonian trench.

Up ahead of them was a mounted machine gun with a J'avo that had just began shooting at them and without hesitation they both knew that the best option was to run, so they ran ahead and dived into the corner on their left side which only led further into the Edonian bunker.

After escaping the turret they came to a big red steel door that was too heavy for one to open themselves so Sherry requested Jake's help as they both pulled on the handle to get it open, under pressure while more J'avo were closing in on them behind them.

They get inside and close the door quickly as they run along the corridor inside until they reach two optional ways and Jake turns to Sherry.

"Alright, where to?"

But before Sherry could answer a scream of agony echoed through the building which startled the two of them and caused them to look around in case of danger, though danger still came to them from one of the optional corridors with J'avo laying down fire into their direction and they were forced to shoot back.

"Let's go! This is a waste of time!" Sherry shouted.

"Yeah no shit!"

The two of them ran down the only available corridor that they could which thankfully for them lead back outside into the blinding light of the sun, though this sight and relief wasn't felt for much longer as they began to hear the J'avo behind them scream in agony as they were slaughtered by something behind them.

Around the corner came a giant monstrous creature that had a mechanical arm with a claw that could be used for cranes but smaller and sharper. It looked over at Jake and saw his uniform and just stood staring at him, approaching them slowly.

"Run!" Sherry shouted as she had already began to run herself and so Jake followed.

Along the trench they ran down was a small barricade where they stopped behind while Sherry tried to look for a quicker way out of there but all Jake was doing was focusing on the creature before them and once he sighted an explosive canister leaned up against the wall beside the creature he shot.

"Eat this".

The bullet hit and the canister bursted into flames as they got their heads down just as the flames passed over their heads. The creature was no longer visible.

"Thanks for the warning" Sherry sarcastically thanked Jake, though she didn't receive an answer as he pointed back over at where the explosion was created and rising from the flames was the creature once again.

The creature was big and ugly looking though it already was before the explosion, it had small strands of hair sparsely placed around on his forehead and a restraining mask around his nose and mouth which made him look manic.

"Okay... We go with your plan" Jake said as he agreed to running away and so they did, though they weren't the only ones running.

The creature that was recognisably known as Ustanak by the creators of this monstrosity which was a bio-organic weapon sent out with the primary objective to capture Jake Muller, and that was what it was intending on doing.

They ran down the trench together as, jumping over obstacles that opposed problem to them and while they looked behind all they could see was Ustanak smashing it's way through them.

"Son of a bitch, he's strong!" Jake commented as they continued to run.

"Run!" Sherry replied, not knowing what else to say in the situation that they were in, she couldn't care less for what anybody had to say as long as that thing was chasing them.

They turned a corner where Ustanak ended up smashing into the end wall and all that they could see at the end of this trench was the edge that left off a cliff back into the city.

"Here goes nothing!" Jake shouted as they approached it and they both leapt off, causing them to land on a poorly wooden made scaffolding which was stable enough for them to land upon until Ustanak decided to follow them down as well, causing it to smash into pieces and they continued to fall.

The two were separated for a moment and once Jake stood back up, finding himself on the same platform as Ustanak alone, he turned around to see Sherry hanging off a rope behind him with nowhere to go as she called his name for help.

Jake noticed that there was a window directly behind where Sherry was hanging though it was boarded up but they had no other option. He ran down the platform with Ustanak behind him and made his way to Sherry.

"It's always something with women!" He shouted as he leapt from the platform, grabbed Sherry in between his arms and they hurdled through the window, luckily avoiding the wooden boards that were only along the window half way up.

As they remained on the ground beside each other still in Jake's arms for a moment he let go of her after realisation and stood up, only to be startled when Ustanak jumped against the window they entered through but was too big to get through, so all he did was watch through until shortly after climbing up onto the building.

Jake helped Sherry up off the ground and asked whether she was okay and then they looked around them at the ruined building they found themselves in, shaking themselves down before continuing through.

* * *

** ~lewiscooke - Check out my Fictionpress for my original stories, the support is highly appreciated!**

**(This story is based off the uploaded footage provided by ** channel/UCRNJpAS69INX7Ps0AHAAghQ **).**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2 - Chris & the Ogroman

**WARNING**** -****THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ALMOST ALL SPOILERS TO BE HAD FOR GAMEPLAY OF ACTUAL GAME, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU DON'T MIND HAVING SPOILERS.**

**THE STYLE THIS IS WRITTEN IS IN THE ORIGINAL RESIDENT EVIL 6 GAMEPLAY BUT ALTERED TO HAVE A DIFFERENT ENDING AND DIFFERENT EVENTS OCCURRING THROUGHOUT WHERE A RELATIONSHIP IS BUILT BETWEEN THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS.**

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE PLAYED THE GAME OR DO NOT MIND SPOILERS!**

* * *

After the two of them had escaped Ustanak finally once they realised he couldn't get into where they were they shook themselves down from the rubble, dust and small pieces of glass that had thankfully not stuck into any of them before they explored further into the building.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jake asked.

"He's tracking us. Well... Technically you".

Jake rudely ignored what Sherry said as they got through the section of the building they were in and entered into a big hall type room which had several pillars holding up the broken ceiling along with the ceiling being high up enough for there to be upper level walk ways above from the ground, which was where they appeared to be.

"Look!" Sherry said as she pointed across the room where there was a big green door which seemed like their best chance of getting out of the building. "We can get out there!"

Just after they proceeded along the elevated walk way they were standing on the building began to shake as rubble fell from the ceiling and spread around the giant hall.

"This place looks like it's gonna collapse too. Somebody outta call the building inspector" He said as he made another joke once again and for once he didn't receive negative feedback.

"Yeah. Boy it's even colder in here than it was outside" Sherry added onto the whole 'building inspector' joke but Jake never caught on.

They got down from the walk way once they travelled along their left right until they got to the corner where ladders lead down and so they jumped down. Shortly after they proceeded through another door which was remaining in the destruction of a old door frame with the walls around it broken but just high enough to still form a room.

Once they got through the building shook again which caused more of the ceiling to fall down and crumble on impact, but along with the rubble came ropes from a J'avo controlled helicopter which began dropping more J'avo down into the warehouse.

"Dammit, they found us!" Said Sherry as she pulled out her handgun and started shooting at them as their feet touched the ground, and was shortly assisted by Jake.

"Shit, don't these assholes have anything better to do!" He asked as he shot an explosive barrel which was just by the side of where they landed and it blew them all away, wiping them clear for the two of them to continue across the warehouse and try and make it to the exit, though up on the higher elevated walk way above the exit were more J'avo but instead of attempting to kill they continued towards the exit.

As they got to the exit the ceiling behind them crumbled even more but coming down with it returned Ustanak as his overly massed body made quite the impact as he hit the ground and shortly after began approaching the two of them.

"I don't think he's too keen on us leaving"Sherry said as he approached them both at full speed.

The two of them jumped out of the way and went their separate ways of him and further back into the warehouse, "He'll just have to get over it then, huh!"

They ran around the warehouse while playing a game of cat and mouse with Ustanak but Sherry kept trying to keep as close to Jake as she could since she understood that Ustanak was released for the main priority of capturing Jake.

Ustanak brought destruction where ever he ran as he just ignored the stone walls that were around in the warehouse and he just smashed directly through them, beginning to leave no walls to hide behind.

Luckily for Jake and Sherry explosive barrels were left sparsely placed around the warehouse grounds which seemed like it would be the only way for them to cause even a dint of an impact on Ustanak so whenever the opportunity presented itself, they shot the barrels and watched as the flames made Ustanak flinch and struggle for a moment, only to fill them with false hope as he just kept coming back for more.

Up on the second level there revealed to be a room which once they entered in and took out the remaining J'avo on a shelf in the right hand corner there was a long barrelled magnum laying about and Jake decided to pick it up and he observed it for a moment whilst reading the inscription on the side of the barrel 'The Elephant Killer".

Sherry called for him which brought him back to reality slightly as the Ustanak followed them upstairs and was heading their way and Sherry was trying to conserve ammunition so Jake checked the chamber and saw all six bullets were there and then he jumped back down onto ground level and made Sherry follow him.

He ran away from him for a while like they previously were until they reached the centre of the warehouse after Ustanak ran into one of the pillars, underestimating its strength, Jake decided it'd be a good time to pull out the Elephant Killer as he slowly began laying the bullets into him one by one.

One, two then three shots were all it took until Ustanak fell back against the pillar and since he had already weakened it from running with full force into it before once he laid against it the pillar began to break and ceiling collapsed even more.

"Gotcha you son of a bitch!" Jake called out as he waited for the pillar to collapse onto Ustanak but before he got the chance to a piece of the ceiling fell just in front of them which caused the ground beneath them to crumble and they fell through.

* * *

More than ten feet down the two slowly recovered from the fall as Sherry had ended up on top of Jake and once she regained consciousness fully she was startled and got off of his chest quickly.

"I swear, this mission gets harder by the minute" She said as she tried to make what happened less awkward and more forgettable. "But at least you're still safe. We've got a lot riding on us".

Jake chuckled in response and then they looked around them as it appeared they had fell into some sort of ruin beneath the warehouse which had some boxes filled with storage across the corridor in front of them.

They progressed down the corridor until a small opening appeared on their right which lead into another long dark corridor. With it being pitch black Sherry turned on a small flash light that she had attached by the side of her head from her ear and before Jake went in she stopped him and handed him a spare.

"Three years ago I thought I was gonna die in the jungles of South America" Jake began to open up to Sherry. "Enemy had us surrounded. 'Fore I knew it, everyone on my team was dead. And I'd lost my gun in the scramble. This bastard comes at me with a knife. Probably though I wasn't even worth a bullet..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sherry asked as they walked into a room that was filled with white mannequins which gave the room a creepy atmosphere.

"Dying on a blade is the last way you wanna go. It's a bitch" Ignoring Sherry's question. "Mercs like me? We don't get a say in how we die. That's just how it goes".

"It's... It's kind of what you signed up for, isn't it?"

"Dying for money is one thing – that's my choice" He said as they left the mannequin room and head down another corridor which had a shine of light coming from the next turning on the right. "But dying for no good reason? That doesn't sit right with me... So" He turned his head back at Sherry to notify that he wanted her attention. "...So. You wanna tell me what that big friggin' behemoth was, and why he's trying to kill me?"

They both saw a pair of ladders that lead back to the outside surface so as Sherry climbed up first she began to explain, though since she went before him Jake couldn't notice but admire her back side just for a moment before he snapped out of it and started to follow.

"That thing is just like the J'avo – A Bio-organic weapon created with the C-Virus. He's being used by a terrorist organisation called Neo-Umbrella".

"Never heard of 'em" He replied as he reached the top of the ladders and they began to head back outside together to the much clearer sky than before with little less destruction on the buildings in front of them.

"They want to study the antibodies in your blood, and they don't care if you're dead or alive".

"I was better off as a mercenary".

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" She said which caused Jake to slow down in his pace and pull a smug smile at her and as she blushed slightly she turned away from him to calm down and added more onto her previous sentence. "The world needs you".

That changed Jake's attitude back to his normal self as he got more sensitive about the topic, "No no, not me. Just my blood. Well, the world can have it. Long as someone ponies up the dough".

After entering the empty street surrounded by buildings they discovered that the only way in or out was a tunnel at the top left of the street so they made their way through there and casually walked through without another word being said, to save the risk of an argument.

* * *

After coming out of the tunnel they heard something in the distance and so Sherry began to run towards it since she recognised the way that they were speaking as to be BSAA troops and when she turned the corner with Jake she was right.

Next to an abandoned truck three BSAA troops were securing the area around them as they just finished their conversation and so Sherry approached them, only to reveal that once she was fully in the street on the right hand side where she couldn't see before more BSAA troops were heading through but stopped and aimed their weapons at them as they saw the two running towards their commanding rank.

"Sherry Birkin – National Security!" She announced herself to the troops while showing them her badge from across the street so they knew that she was no threat which also alerted the three near the truck.

"Sherry Birkin?" One of the three BSAA troops near the truck asked as he stepped forward.

The man stood tall with a strong build that showed from underneath his uniform, he had short brown hair and a rough facial hair look going as he stood and awaited an answer from the girl. "You were in Raccoon City".

Sherry stood in confusion as she slowly put away her badge after holding it in his face and she questioned how he knew about her being in Raccoon City.

"Claire" The man replied.

"Wait... Are you Chris?" She asked.

"My sister's told me all about you" Chris replied.

"Chris, that man is a wanted insurgent" Chris's team mate pointed out, interrupting their conversation.

Jake heard what he said but showed no interest in what he though and just leaned against an abandoned car behind him and folded his arms while continuing to look in there direction.

"Yes, he's a mercenary but right now he's under the protection of the U.S government" Sherry quickly became defensive of Jake. "He's no threat to the BSAA".

"Unless someone pays me to be" Jake smugly said as he wiped the rubble from the warehouse off his sleeve.

"What did you just say?" The same BSAA soldier who pointed out he was an insurgent asked as he quickly became aggravated by what he thought he just heard Jake say.

Jake looked back over at them and didn't say a word, he just stared at them and the two stared back without another word being said until Jake got up from the car he was leaning against and asked 'what', implying 'what is the problem?'

"Nothing" Chris answered for his friend instead.

"HQ to Alpha team" All of the BSAA soldiers radios began going off as one of their informers were contacting them, "Reinforcements are unable to land due to anti-aircraft artillery. Take 'em out!"

"Alpha team, copy" Chris replied.

"What the–?! We're picking up a large bogey on radar" The informer on the radio interrupted, "It's heading right for you!"

As the radio transmission ended a helicopter could be heard and over head in the short distance was an enemy troop carrier that was holding a giant creature that had acquired the name of the 'Ogroman'.

Everyone just stopped and stared as the creature was airlifted across and around them for a moment until without the helicopter stopping the creature was realised and it dropped down right behind them where Jake and Sherry had just came from.

The Ogroman was a 30ft series of C-Virus experiment, who despite was found to have some flaws in it's design, was sent out to fight against the BSAA as they pushed through the Edonian city. Immediately everyone noticed that there was a device on its back turns out to be attached to its internal organs, the flaw in it's design.

The device on it's back was still connected to the helicopter above as it continued to fly ahead right until the device was disconnected and the creature screamed in agony whilst it fell over.

Chris came ahead to where Sherry was and says "We'll talk later, right now, you need to find cover".

Chris and his partner ran forward as they creature began to regain it's balance and stand back up it began slightly groaning whilst the rest of the BSAA soldiers came ahead and once they were all there it raised it's arms above its head and let out a big roar, causing it's saliva to drip from it's mouth.

They all began shooting at the creature but their bullets didn't seem to have any effect but with no other option they continued to shoot while they backed away from the creature.

"Alpha team, come in. This is Echo" The BSAA radios said, "Those anti-aircraft turrets are holding us at bay".

"Roger that, Echo" Chris replied. "We'll take care of them for you".

"Our first target's over here!" Finn the rookie shouted as he waited outside of a building's staircase right next to where they were previously standing.

"Chris! We'll give you a hand!" Sherry offered.

"Out of the question! You need to go to safety!" Chris declined her offer for help.

While Chris and his soldiers were making their way up the staircase Sherry grabbed Chris's arm to keep him where he was at the bottom of the staircase.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself, and you need the help!"

Chris nodded and handed them a magazine of ammunition each before going back up the stairs, Sherry gave a little smile back at Jake who unwillingly was being forced to help those he came to kill in the first place so as Sherry ran up the stairs to help he just slowly walked up.

"Christ... My chances of survival were higher when I was a soldier of fortune" He said to himself as he reached the top of the stairs and then decided to help.

Up on the floor with the anti-aircraft gun was a path that was crumbled so they couldn't directly get to the gun so they would have to cut through the room next to them which contained two smaller tables and one long table at the back which had the exit on the far right to get to the anti-aircraft gun.

With several J'avo dropping in from the ceiling in the small sector room they constantly had to push them back so Finn could get through and place the explosives on the anti-aircraft gun, where the shooter was killed from the opposite side as soon as they got up there.

"I'm setting charges on the anti-aircraft gun now, but it's gonna take a while. See if you can buy me some time!" Finn shouted as he began placing his charges around the gun.

Finn looked over and felt the ground he was standing on shake as the Ogroman had planted his hand against the ground trying to hit him, "I need you to distract that giant B.O.W., I can't work with that B.O.W. Around!"

"Chris, we'll take care of one of those big ones!" Sherry shouted.

"Oh thanks for volunteering me for the job, babe" Jake said sarcastically, which placed a little confusion in Sherry's head as he called her 'babe'.

As Sherry and Jake tried to pull it away from Finn's position Sherry shot the Ogroman in it's face causing it to hold it in pain and since he covered his eyes whilst continuing to walk around it hit into the building across the road and fell over, keeping it's self up by it's elbow on the building ground they were on.

"Leave this to me, babe" Jake said as he saw an opportunity and he was willing to grasp it.

Jake ran along the B.O.W.'s arm until he got to where the device that was attached to it's back and he saw that the Ogroman had miniature spikes, or at least miniature compared to it's size, surrounding the area around the device so Jake put all his strength into attempting to pull one of them out and once he did he put his back into it as he forced the spike into the fleshy device, causing a great deal of pain to the Ogroman as it began flailing around so Jake quickly jumped off back onto the building.

Once the Ogroman regained itself from the pain he sighted Jake and attempted to punch him but missed destroying the wall behind him.

"Just need a little more time!" Finn shouted after witnessing how the B.O.W. was becoming more hostile by the minute.

Finally the chargers were set on a 7 second timer so Finn called for everyone to get back while they were set and the first anti-aircraft gun was destroyed.

"Only two guns left!" The commanders said over the radio.

"Okay, head to the next target!" Finn shouted as they all left the building they were currently in and went over to the church in the centre of the street.

Finn set two mini explosives on the metal church door that wouldn't seem to budge and blasted it open so they could get in, immediately being met with a gun fight inside with more J'avo.

Whilst Chris and his team had inside Sherry and Jake remained outside continuing to distract, and kill, the giant B.O.W., but as long as it was away from Alpha team they were doing a good job.

As the two of them continued to slip beneath the Ogroman's feet it began aggravated and picked up the nearest abandoned troop carrier and threw it at where the two were heading so Jake dived over to Sherry to get her out of the way as the truck bounced just past were they landed.

Jake remained dominating Sherry for a moment whilst he told her she ought to be more careful in a smug tone but she just replied with the same response as she pushed him over the left side of her and she rolled over to the right, avoided the Ogroman's stomp that almost got them.

By this time Finn had already began setting down more chargers on the next anti-aircraft gun on the roof of the church but more and more J'avo kept climbing through two entrances on the roof so the BSAA had their hands full just like Sherry and Jake did in the streets.

Jake used the same tactic as before and found his way back onto the B.O.W.'s back and stabbed the device once again, causing more agony for the creature but just enraging it even more, but by the time he jumped back onto the ground the next chargers had been set and blown so the BSAA were coming down from the roof.

"Good job, Alpha! One gun left!" Commanders said once again. "There's another giant B.O.W closing in on your location!"

The next B.O.W. began climbing from over a building just opposite the church and as the soldiers saw it Piers, Chris's partner, alerted him that it was the same one that they had lost earlier that day, which didn't seem to have such an easy strategy as the other since the device was more stuck inside of it's back instead of hanging out.

"Alpha prepare to engage!" Chris warned them all.

With two of those B.O.W.'s travelling around it was obvious that the streets were too dangerous to be travelling around on along with the mounted machine constantly shooting at them from across the street so at the bottom of the church was an underground passage and Finn told everyone to go on through so it could be safe.

* * *

Beneath the surface through the tunnels wasn't as safe as they hoped them to be as they meet more and more J'avo resistance but it was still several times more safe and remaining above ground.

Though even underground they were still within threat of the Ogromen as they passed under some of the grids they would force their fist through and attempt to either crush or take them out and bring them back to the surface but luckily for them no one was taken but they had to get out of there fast.

At the end of the tunnel there were two different exits, both leading back up the surface but one lead into the building which not only led to the anti-aircraft guns but it also led to the mounted machine guns that were firing at them earlier so they decided to infiltrate.

After taking the advantage of coming up from beneath and killing the J'avo on the machine guns the last anti-aircraft gun was in sight but the two Ogromen were still walking around, making it twice as difficult to allow Finn to plant his chargers so it was up to Jake and Sherry to try and take out them out.

Up on the platform with the mounted machine guns Sherry told Jake to ready himself as she began gaining one of the Ogroman's attention with the machine gun until it was hurt enough to bow down and lean against the building like it did before and Jake threw himself onto it again, tearing the spike from it's back and penetrating it through the device connected to it's internal organs.

This time after stabbing into the creature Jake lost his balance and fell down back onto the platform with Sherry and since she saw the opportunity she dived where he was landing and worked as a landing pad for Jake.

Sherry flinched in pain as Jake began lifting himself up off her and he asked whether she was okay, helping her back up as she held her stomach.

"I'm fine" She replied, "Besides, if you died that'd be a mission failed for me" Sherry replied, giving the same smug reply that Jake had been giving about his money this entire time.

Back on the street where he had just stabbed the agonizing Ogroman it seemed like it had taken too much as it fell to it's knees and began strangely melting away into the ground only to leave behind a horrific smell behind.

"We killed it..." Sherry said with an amazed tone.

"No big deal, c'mon, we still got another one to kill!"

Sherry shook her head but smiled at the same time as she was amused by Jake's spirit in the situation at hand.

"The charges are set! Everyone get back!" Finn shouted as the final charges were set and everyone ran for cover.

"All anti-aircraft guns have been silenced. Nice work Alpha" Their superiors said over the radio as the explosions went off and the gun was destroyed. "But you're not out of the woods yet. Echo team can't land until you take care of that other B.O.W. We'll try to hit it from the air. See if it has any weaknesses".

"Targeting those exposed organs!" The pilot shouted over the radio, "Fire at will!"

The last Ogroman was then fired into by the passing air-crafts, vitally destroying it's exposed internal organs just as Jake did which then caused it to fall down onto the ground and melt away just like before, dying.

Once the last Ogroman was killed Echo team landed the escort helicopter for Sherry and Jake and after Chris had a little conversation with the pilot he returned to the two of them, who were under the full protection of the BSAA soldiers standing behind them.

"I already gave the pilot the coordinates" Chris said.

"Thank you so much for your help" Sherry thanked him, shaking his hand formally to show her gratitude.

Sherry and Jake then began making their way to the helicopter but as they were walking away Chris called out to Jake twice to get his attention before he turned around without a reply, stopping in his tracks as well as Sherry.

"Have we met?" Chris asked curiously.

"You jarheads all look the same to me pal, sorry" He replied sarcastically as he backed away with a smile to the helicopter.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Piers said as his reply angered him and he began approached him in a hostile fashion before being stopped by Chris.

"My mistake" He called back. "Have a safe flight" He then said to Sherry in a nice and calm tone.

She nodded in reply before quickly following up with Jake as he entered the helicopter and as they took off Jake decided to look out from one of the windows inside back down at the troops before they took off over the houses and made their way out of the city.

* * *

A couple of hours later the two were still aboard the helicopter while being escorted by several others beside and behind them through snowy mountains where the air was thick and hard to see through with the constant blizzard heading their way.

"Yes... But there's something I need to run you by" Sherry told her superior as she was speaking over the phone with them. "Mr Muller is requesting compensation for his cooperation..." She paused as she was asked what he was requesting. "50 million dollars".

Jake smiled as he heard what she said and he moved from the window he was looking out from and sat on the sitting area opposite of Sherry while she continued her conversation.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. I'll let him know".

As Jake got comfortable placing his knee up shoulder height Sherry put her phone down once the conversation had ended and looked over at him with slight disappointment.

"So, we got a deal?" Jake asked.

"Yes. We got a deal" She replied in a obvious annoyed tone.

He chuckled and clapped, "Well that was easy". He was then reminded by himself as he look over at his arm and tore off the logo from his arm which represented him and he threw it down on the ground of the air-craft.

As Jake sat back into relaxation the back of the helicopter suddenly became silent for a moment as none of them spoke and they looked away from each other in the same direction which was at the back.

Sherry then slowly began to turn her head back at Jake as she observed his stance and noted that he was acting like a jerk in her opinion about everything and he constantly had been and though it annoyed her, she began feeling like for them to depart in just a couple of hours would be too soon.

"By the way..." Jake said as he looked back over at Sherry and she pretended that she had only just began looking at him. "That guy that you were all chummy with back there..."

"You mean Chris?" She asked while shifting the way she was sitting since she gained interest in what he had to say.

"That's the one".

"What about him?"

"Forget it" He said after looking away for a moment, giving the impression that he thought about what he was going to say and decided against it.

Then before they knew it the helicopter shook rapidly very quickly which caused them both to fall into each other in the centre of the helicopter where Sherry ended up in Jake's arms while he held her safely still as the helicopter regained stableness, but they knew something was wrong.

Jake let go of Sherry after making sure that she was okay and then they walked up and down the helicopter while looking out the windows to see what had happened.

"What was that?"

"My gut's goin' with something bad" Jake replied, "And here it comes" Jake said as he saw the claw of the Ustanak on the side of the helicopter through the window.

Ustanak then tore away a small section of the helicopter to gain entrance as it stared over at Jake to identify that it was the right helicopter.

"Oh my god..." Sherry said as she sighted him.

"That thing doesn't give up" Jake said as he shot at it, causing it to flee back onto the outside of the air-craft.

"We have to shoot him off or he'll bring us down!"

"I'm getting 50 million. I don't mind working a little" Jake replied as they both picked up some ammunition from the front of the helicopter before Ustanak bursted through, tearing another section off where they were previously standing as it assumed they were still there.

As they began shooting at him again a BSAA trooper came out from the cockpit and began shooting as well to assist them.

"This thing is after you two, ain't he!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in danger!" Sherry apologised to the soldier as the three of them began fighting him off.

"Don't sweat it, kid!" He replied, "This is why I get paid the big bucks!"

Ustanak continued to tear through different sections all over the helicopter at the attempt to take Jake and kill the others until it hit the cockpit and it caught fire, burning the pilot alive while he continued to courageously keep the helicopter in the air.

While several holes remained in the walls of the helicopter and the pilot was painfully beginning to die they continued to fight off Ustanak until the smoke from the cockpit was becoming too thick for them to withstand and the pilot had finally died, though he quickly flipped to auto-pilot before he died, but it wasn't going to last long with the controls on fire.

While things were beginning to go badly the BSAA soldier presented an exit for them as he told them to jump to the next helicopter that was beside them with an open entrance and a soldier waiting for them.

"Move! Now!"

Jake presented his hand for Sherry and though she understood that it was more important for him to survive she knew that she wouldn't be able to get across otherwise since it was so far away so she ran and he threw her to the next chopper.

Jake then jumped himself but as he did the helicopter exploded behind him which put him off target from the aftershock and he ended up on the edge of the helicopter slowly slipping away.

"Jake!"

As he remained dangling from the helicopter Ustanak leaped from the exploding helicopter onto a passing through attack helicopter, grabbing onto the bottom of it which nearly caused it to crash up ahead but instead it had to slow down due to the weight of him.

Then as the two pilots tried to avoid hitting into each other Ustanak began firing his attached minigun at the side of the helicopter where Jake was as he tried to climb back inside of the helicopter, "This just gets better and better" He said to himself as he got back in.

Once inside it revealed that the back of the helicopter was open with two mounted machine guns attached to the back and so Jake and Sherry ran over towards them as the helicopter Ustanak was hanging from got back into formation with the other two attack helicopters behind them.

Then began the gun fight as the two began firing back at the minigun wielding creature as they were trying their hardest to avoid hitting the helicopter itself but Ustanak had no intention of leaving the helicopter unharmed as it's mission was to bring Jake back dead or alive.

"He's locked onto us!" Jake shouted as Ustanak began firing rockets in their direction and so they had to use their machine guns to shoot the rockets out of the air. "This is getting a little crazy. Even for me!"

"We can't take any more hits!" Sherry warned him, "We've gotta shoot those missiles down!"

"I should've read the fine print before signing up for this" He continued to make jokes, even within the situation at hand.

After accidentally hitting the helicopter too many times the helicopter swerved and fell out of the air as it caught fire and crashed into the mountain side, though before it crashed Ustanak managed to jump from it and onto another one, only to continue firing.

"Stay put you son of a bitch!" He shouted.

"Take away his options – Shoot the choppers down!" Sherry told him as she understood how they would be taking their lives though it'd be to save a greater cause and they'd die in a line of duty, just as they signed up for.

After being commanded to Jake began shooting down the other BSAA helicopter while Sherry remained targeting Ustanak until only the one he was hanging from remained.

Sherry shot at the helicopter he was on and destroyed the tail wing which caused it to spin out but only to fly into the back of the helicopter where they jumped away from the turrets and further into the helicopter which also began to spin out of control so they grabbed on tightly to the seats nearby.

Though as they hung on Ustanak appeared to have grabbed onto the helicopter and he started climbing in at the bottom so they had to pull out their guns again. Equipment from the cockpit and the walls behind them started flying out the back as it began to flip and the two of them started slowly sliding down to Ustanak though they noticed that a gas tank had landed right before him.

"Shoot the gas tank!"

"Get your own helicopter, asshole!" Jake shouted as he shot the gas tank, destroying the back of the helicopter but shaking Ustanak off but as they attempted to climb further into the helicopter they fell back and ended up grabbing on for dear life at the end of the helicopters opened hatch at the back.

As they held on they looked back into the helicopter where objects were still falling out over their heads but then Sherry noticed that there was a single parachute rolling towards them.

"Look, parachute!"

Then just in luck Jake grabbed the parachute before he let go of the helicopter and grabbed Sherry's arm to bring her with them as they flew through the sky away from the exploding wreckage of the helicopter.

As they fell Sherry grabbed around Jake's waist and grabbed tightly as he placed the parachute on his back and pulled, releasing the parachute so they could float down to safety, though this was quickly interrupted as the exploding helicopter's propeller flew down towards them and tore through the parachute, splitting half of it which caused them to fly down at a considerably faster speed than they hoped to be falling at and as they disappeared into the snowy sky so did the wreckage of the last helicopter as it was all lost within the mountains.

* * *

** ~lewiscooke - Check out my Fictionpress for my original stories, the support is highly appreciated!**

**(This story is based off the uploaded footage provided by **channel/UCRNJpAS69INX7Ps0AHAAghQ **).**


	3. Chapter 2, Part 1 - Escaping Edonia

**WARNING**** -****THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ALMOST ALL SPOILERS TO BE HAD FOR GAMEPLAY OF ACTUAL GAME, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU DON'T MIND HAVING SPOILERS.**

**THE STYLE THIS IS WRITTEN IS IN THE ORIGINAL RESIDENT EVIL 6 GAMEPLAY BUT ALTERED TO HAVE A DIFFERENT ENDING AND DIFFERENT EVENTS OCCURRING THROUGHOUT WHERE A RELATIONSHIP IS BUILT BETWEEN THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS.**

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE PLAYED THE GAME OR DO NOT MIND SPOILERS!**

* * *

After falling through the thick snowy air of the Edonian hills Jake and Sherry had landed on top of a mountain side with remains of the helicopter around them though once they had landed they were both found unconscious.

Jake was the first to slowly begin returning to consciousness as he felt the cold air breeze around him and the hard winds slap upon the surface of his body but when he woke up he felt the weight of something laying over his torso and as he slowly lifted his weary head Sherry's body revealed to be laying over his and as he raised his hand from her back, blood dripped from his fingertips.

His body became fully aware at the sight of the blood and without the pain of an injury to cause it, leading to the realisation of it not being his blood but Sherry's who still hadn't awaken.

He pulled himself from underneath her and laid her down on the ground beside him gently as he examined her body and found a giant metal shard from the helicopter's remains stuck through the side of her back and it appeared to be wedged deep inside of her.

Jake's heart dropped as he saw this tragic sight but was slightly relieved as he saw Sherry begin to move slightly while she raised agonizing sounds, though it didn't look like this was something easy for her to recover from.

"What do I do?" He asked himself, looking away from the body as he rubbed his chin as he attempted to think of ideas.

Though before he had a chance to think of anything Sherry answered for him with her face down in a puddle of her own blood when faintly said "Pull it out..."

"No! You'll bleed to death" Jake replied with a concerned tone in his voice, possibly the first time he had truly changed the tone of his voice and appeared to put some emotion behind his speech since Sherry met him.

"Please..." She pleaded as a single tear rolled down her pale face, almost breaking Jake's heart as he tried to ignore the sad sight of her face and looked over at the metal shard remaining half inside her body.

As he reached over to attempt pulling it out he hesitated for a moment while he thought about what he was doing, since in his own mind all he was doing was bringing Sherry's death quicker than it was originally supposed to be, though he couldn't stand to hear her cry for another second.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" He said as he gripped the shard with all of his might and pulled with his full strength, so much strength that he was beginning to lift Sherry off the ground with his genetically modified muscle structure and as blood began pouring out from her back and Sherry was being lifted high enough to get on her hands and knees the shard finally came free, only to send Sherry back down onto the cold soft ground.

After Jake threw away the shard Sherry began wailing in pain and Jake feared for the worst though as he watched her cry in pain while reaching back on her hands and knees her wound began steaming to be soon blown away by the wind as it healed itself shut, preventing further blood loss from her body and as it finished she fell back onto her rear while breathing heavily in exhaustion.

"What the hell!" Jake said as he was completely baffled by what he just saw, "You wanna tell me what the hell just happened?"

As Sherry lifted her battered body and her head over towards Jake all she could find to say as an explanation was "Long story", two words that didn't answer Jake's question with any needed detail.

"Yeah? Maybe it's your blood they should be testing for vaccines" He said as he examined Sherry's weak little body as she slowly began regaining her strength.

"They already did" She replied, gaining Jake's attention with a concerned look on his face. "More than I could stand", though shortly after her reply he looked away again, giving off the cold hearted side of Jake that Sherry had learned to stand so well in the short time of knowing him.

Sherry looked over at the snow beside them as she saw a sparkle in the corner of her eye, revealing to be the data chip that belonged to her with all of Jake's data recorded on it.

She stood up and started searching around her without saying a word though giving off the body language that it was important as she found her phone and opened it up.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"The data's gone!" Sherry replied as a small radar was displayed on her phone of the area around them as it scanned for the data.

"What data?"

"Your data!" She shouted, "Your blood analysis, your genome, everything that we need to make vaccine".

"No! You mean everything I need to get my 50 million" He replied with a selfish tone as he sighed off into the distance.

Though he turned around and saw the look on Sherry's face, of concern and almost like she was scared of the consequences if she wasn't to bring back that data to her superiors so he took a little consideration as he sarcastically said "Well, come on super girl, let's get lookin'".

"I had all your intel saved on a handful of data chips" Sherry said as she lead Jake away from the burning wreckage they woke up around, "We've gotta find them!"

"In the middle of a snowstorm?" Jake sighed, "You really want me to work for my money, don't you?"

At the end of the mountain side they were on there was a set of ladders leading up to higher ground which gave off the impression that this mountain was in use by someone since there wouldn't be ladders set up on a random mountain, so they were quickly on their guard.

Once Jake reached the top and took a quick look around beyond the trees in the distance he spotted a little shack that was slightly lit up by a single red light outside beaming up one side of it.

"Hey look. There's a little shack up there" He pointed out to Sherry as she just climbed up the ladders behind him. "Finally, a little luck..."

Sherry took a moment and observed it herself, "Ok, first we find the data, then we'll take shelter there".

"So this data you need to find. It's about me, isn't it?" Jake asked as they began travelling further into the snowy blizzard.

"There are three data chips. I lost them in the crash. The locator will pinpoint each one's position".

There was a metal walkway that lead off the edge of the small mountain they were on and at the end had a ladder leading down which they followed down.

"Ok... We find your gear, and then I brew us up a nice, hot pot 'a coffee".

At the end of the platform it continued to lead to another set of ladders, sending them even further down into the mountains where a barrel filled with burning wood was sitting, indicating that someone was around since the fire couldn't have lasted all that time on it's own.

One of the data chips locations were nearby but was too high up for either of them to get and the snow made it too difficult to simply climb up so for safety reasons the two of them travelled around the other side where a hole between the mountain led down into a dark ibis though along their way they approached a small poorly made bridge, but it wasn't the bridge that worried them.

To the left side of the bridge was a man who seemed to be stuck in place by some strange substance which looked slimy yet stiff at the same time, though it was quite the eye sore.

"Jesus... What are these nasty-looking things?" Jake asked.

"They're J'avo, and they're encased in a... cocoon. When they hatch... well... it isn't pretty".

As Jake attempted to walk by it to go across the bridge the cocoon made a startling noise as the back cracked open and a bubble of flesh began expanding from it until it popped and several spider looking legs bursted from within the bubble until a creature attached to the legs flew out, revealed the hideous thing as it screamed at the two of them.

Without hesitation the two of them ran for the bridge to get a way from it, better to avoid the attacker and collect data chips than fight it so they thought.

"I'm so glad I was immune to that shit they gave us".

The bridge was in fact a ledge which caused them to escape by jumping from it across the small gap between where they were and the other side, landing on a thick layer of soft snow to cushion their landing.

Avoiding confrontation with the J'avo Sherry took the lead as they ran around a big mountain structure to get to the data chip that they were unable to grab earlier but along the way more J'avo were around but thankfully they were still in their human-like form with guns instead of several legs and wings.

The small amount of J'avo weren't any trouble to take care of since everyone's vision had been weakened due to the storm around them but Sherry and Jake knew how to handle themselves at close-quarter confrontation unlike their foes, so they were quickly dealt with and they were able to get the first data chip, which had nearly fallen off the edge of slightly elevated ground.

"So this little thing is chock full 'a data on me, huh?" Jake asked as he picked Memory Device B off the ground and handed it over to Sherry.

"Yes but this is only two of three so let's go".

"Two left. We'd better hurry before I freeze my ass off" Said Jake as they turned back the way they came to continue their way through the storm to find the data chips with their locator.

During their search once again there were another set of ladders leading upwards along with enemies firing from the tunnel they were placed in front of so Jake decided to try and flank them by climbing up the ladders for an advantage point, leaving Sherry to distract them.

At the top of the ladders was a mine cart rail bridge that led far off to the left but there was no time to investigate since there were enemies to deal with so Jake jumped down from above them and attacked them from the centre, catching them off surprise which worked well to their quick elimination.

The J'avo seemed to have been coming from up a slippery slope that was leading upward behind them and seeming as it was the only way that could be seen the two of them proceeded upward though with caution as the slightest wrong stepping could lead to them falling back down, and who knows how high it leads, could be a long fall down.

Just as the two were nearing the top of the slope a confusing bright light shone over the rocky wall at the end and before they had any time to give any thought to it a snow mobile came racing over the top, though their hope was lost once revealed that the J'avo were the ones controlling it.

Quickly they started firing at the J'avo controlling it and once he was dead the snow mobile stopped near the top of the slope and so to make things faster and easier for them all Jake took the handles and called for Sherry to hop on and once her arms were placed firmly around his waist they were off.

Once they were past the slope the next data chip wasn't far away to the left so Jake drove them over to it's location to find it and it was located near a utility vehicle used to move the logs around that were stacked all around them and just beside it was Memory Device A, buried slightly into the thick snow.

"Found another one, doesn't look broken..." He said to himself as he observed the outer case seeing that there was no damage to the chip. He threw it to Sherry, "OK. One more to go. And I bet you'll be a real pain in the ass to find".

Beyond the utility vehicle was a very unstable bridge made out of planks of wood and robe leading between the two mountain sides which would lead to their death if broken, it was a stupid move but yet the only one that could get them over to the last data chip.

They started off slow going across it but one the J'avo began following them up it would be more dangerous to let them shoot at them than the possibility of the bridge breaking so they ran the rest of the way onto the other side where the next chip was only metres away.

Lucky for them the last data chip was located just up on a elevated slope directly outside of the cabin that they saw earlier which was only a small jump from one mountain to another so they wouldn't have any trouble of going to locate it so now once they retrieved the data chip they could get inside out of the storm.

While going along the path leading to the last data chip there were more of those J'avo cocoons that turned them into those flying hideous creatures but they weren't hatching just yet so they ran by to get the data chip while the area was at it's safest.

At the end of the path was a small wooden shack but was only made out of thin planks and had no doors or windows so it wouldn't be of any use to them so Sherry quickly looted everything that they could use from there while Jake picked up the last data chip Memory Device C.

"Gotcha" He said as he acquired it. "Is that it for the data chips?"

"Yeah thanks for the help. Now let's get out of this cold".

On their way back the cocoons hatched open and with their safe haven right beside where the enemies were the only option they had was to get rid of them other wise they would disrupt their rest or kill them while they're at their most vulnerable so they quickly made a quick stand off together killing them in a matter of minutes which made it so they could get out of the cold, finally.

A while after they got inside of the cabin they had lit a fire at the fire place to keep themselves warm and safe while the snowstorm calmed down, though while Jake took a look outside it was only getting worse.

He sat on the wooden table flicking his lighter cap backwards and forwards making a reoccurring clicking sound whilst Sherry paced up and down the cabin with her arms folded while she tried to keep herself warm.

The two of them were silent while they were left alone though the two of them kept looking over at one and other though the other never noticed until they both caught each other's gaze which created a awkward tension between the two which quickly made Sherry look away from him while Jake remained the way he was, flicking his lighter.

Getting bored himself Jake put away his lighter and hopped off the table to go over near the window when Sherry couldn't stand the situation that were in.

"I'll go get help. It can't be that much further to the rendezvous" She said as she quickly paced to the cabin door.

"Woah-woah-woah wait!" Jake shouted as he tried to stop her from opening the cabin door though he wasn't fast enough and as she opened it a strong gust of snow came gushing into the room and into her face and it was so strong that it was beginning to push her back, luckily though Jake was there just in time to catch her with one arm while he put all of his strength into his other to close the door.

Once the door was closed Jake looked back at Sherry who was still leaning against his arm and he noticed that she was gazing into his eyes and had been since he caught her. There was a pause between the two as she remained against his arm. Sherry slowly leaned towards Jake placing her hand on his chest as she neared his face but as their lips nearly met he suddenly reacted and carefully stood her up and moved away from her, almost as if he was nervous.

After he let go the two of them turned from each other while they both thought about what nearly happened. "What was she doing?", "What am I thinking, he's my mission, you're a professional".

Sherry walked over to the fire while Jake went the other way and leaned against the window frame looking out into the storm, hardly being able to see anything other than snow flying in all sort of different directions.

Jake looked back and saw Sherry sitting down against the wall with the fire on her left so to make things less awkward than they already were, which seemed to be increasing by the minute, and once he sat down he tried to make conversation to hopefully make her forget about what nearly just happened, though he was low on topics.

"So... You always been like that? The whole 'healing' thing".

"My dad was a scientist. He was working on B.O.W's when I was exposed" She replied. "Luckily, I was treated with the vaccine before it was too late, but the virus adjusted and adapted. It's been a part of me ever since".

"What happened to your father?"

"His research killed him" She replied immediately. "By the time he died his body had mutated so much... he wasn't even recognisable".

Jake felt bad about starting the conversation after hearing her answers, he never would've thought that the topic he chose could make one situation go to another, from awkward to more sad and depressing so he apologised right after she replied.

"That's all right" She accepted his apology, "Besides I didn't walk out of it empty handed".

"Yeah, you got super powers" Jake joked, trying to lift both of their spirits a little.

"That's not what I meant" Sherry replied as she moved her body into his direction since she once again didn't understand his type of humour. "The people who saved me, Leon and Claire, are the closest friends I've ever had".

"Claire is the BSAA guys sister, right?" Jake asked, though he didn't get a direct reply.

"They risked their lives for me back in Raccoon City. I guess I'm still just trying to live up to their example – never giving up no matter the odds".

The two of them found themselves staring into each other's eyes again after Sherry stopped speaking and just as it seemed like the same situation as before, Jake heard something outside behind them and quickly reacted by throwing himself over Sherry, giving her the wrong impression as she looked up into his eyes while he was over her before they were interrupted by the gun fire and blinding light coming from outside, beaming directly into Sherry's eyes dragging her out of her little fantasy land.

Once the initial gun shots had stopped Jake looked back down at her and said "Speaking of odds..." before getting up off her and going over to the window with his weapon between both palms.

Outside were several snow utility vehicles used to move snow from roads and paths and several J'avo gathered around using them as cover. Sherry ran over to the same window and got against the opposite side to Jake while they both looked outside and saw them all gathering around the cabin.

"Looks like we got some party crashers" Jake said, pulling back the slide. "But the cabin is invitation only" He said with a smug smile as he started shooting through the window at the incoming J'avo.

Quicker than they thought the J'avo came charging towards them so they retreated from the window while the J'avo came pouring through the window and they began popping shots in reaction.

While Jake and Sherry were holding them all off from the front whether it was with weapons or their fist and feet they were unaware that the J'avo were smart enough to come around the back of the cabin and begin setting explosives on the back wall to breach them from more directions to get the best advantage over them and as they all came storming in it became difficult to know which direction to shoot so what they both decided on, without speaking a word, was to kill all those who entered through the rear and escape out that way since there were less of them.

Once out the back they didn't know what they were going to do and as they were thinking beside each other they felt the ground shake and looked up beyond the cabin where they could see a avalanche of snow pouring down from the distance mountain, destroying everything in it's path.

"It's an avalanche! Let's get out of here!" Sherry shouted as they began running the opposite way to the avalanche where some snow mobiles that the J'avo came in on were left there so they hopped on and tried to outrun the avalanche storming down behind them.

"Punch it, before we get buried alive!" Jake shouted as he looked behind them and saw the snow come near enough to destroy the cabin in a matter of seconds, so they stormed off down the mountain.

Sherry was out in front and though she didn't know where she was going just as Jake didn't he tried his hardest to follow and stay by her so they don't lose each other since it'd be the easiest thing to happen out there, other than being killed.

"The whole mountain's coming down! God must really hate us today!" Jake shouted as he looked to the left of them and saw more and more snow come crumbling down towards them.

"We'll make it, just keep going! Anyway... I don't hate you!" Sherry replied, nearly causing another awkward moment between them if it weren't for the avalanche chasing them both.

"Oh great. That helps!"

More and more snow came crumbling down from different directions and further in front of them there were two different directions to go though snow came crashing down the left side so Sherry called out for Jake to head right, just in case he couldn't see it coming.

Down the right they flew off a small slope making them fly through the air for a moment as beyond it began heading directly down into a small forest where they had to begin swerving around and between the trees to get further down, making it more difficult with the snow heading from all directions.

"Keep your speed up!" Jake shouted to Sherry as they started heading up the elevated mountain side. "I don't want to be buried out here!"

The ground that began heading back down was rough and had man elevated 'ramps' as it was, causing them to be constantly heading up and down through the air as they sped down the hill at such dangerous speed.

At the very end of the hill there was a narrow cave heading deeper into the mountain but without another option they head straight through in a single file with their only light source being the light coming from the front of their snow mobiles.

Out from the other side they came down onto a frozen lake that was breaking up in several different sections, raising up from the water with ice cold water sprayed everywhere and giant frozen structures popped out and began blocking nearly every direction for them to go until some lowered, creating a little path for them to ride down.

"This is not a good idea!" Jake shouted as they drove over the crumbling ice lake.

"Too late now!"

Beyond the lake led of the side of the mountain all together where they were too far away from the opposite mountain to land safely on the snow mobiles, and at the bottom was their certain death, so as they both neared the edge at full speed Sherry shouted for them to both jump while they were mid-air, springing them both off their snow mobiles to allow them to go that distance further so they could land on the opposite mountain, but the avalanche still managed to follow them down the next mountain so there was no time to rest as they were forced to run for their lives down the mountain.

Directly at the bottom of the mountain yet again was another tunnel entrance though this one was considerably smaller and as the snow came crashing after them they both leaped through the small opening and tumbled down where it lead, having the snow collapse against the entrance which caused the inside to collapse and the wreckage of rocks blocked off the entrance, stopping the snow but preventing them from getting back out.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about the literal 2 months of waiting I did say on my profile that this isn't my MAIN priority and that Fictionpress is but even still I have been busy just starting Sixth Form and I have been focusing on other things as well but I'm gonna try and update this AT LEAST once a month since I do actually want to tell their story my way so~ XD**

* * *

** ~lewiscooke - Check out my Fictionpress for my original stories, the support is highly appreciated!**

**(This story is based off the uploaded footage provided by **channel/UCRNJpAS69INX7Ps0AHAAghQ **).**


	4. Chapter 2, Part 2 - Ustanak's Lair

**WARNING**** -****THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ALMOST ALL SPOILERS TO BE HAD FOR GAMEPLAY OF ACTUAL GAME, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU DON'T MIND HAVING SPOILERS.**

**THE STYLE THIS IS WRITTEN IS IN THE ORIGINAL RESIDENT EVIL 6 GAMEPLAY BUT ALTERED TO HAVE A DIFFERENT ENDING AND DIFFERENT EVENTS OCCURRING THROUGHOUT WHERE A RELATIONSHIP IS BUILT BETWEEN THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS.**

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE PLAYED THE GAME OR DO NOT MIND SPOILERS!**

* * *

The two awaken after the way they entered was blocked by the icy snow that had been following them during the avalanche, but luckily the wooden beams surrounding the cave they appeared to have ended up in had collapsed and stopped any more snow from crushing them.

"Are you okay?" Sherry asked as they both helped themselves up.

"Don't worry about me," Jake replied, "I'm built like a tank".

"Fine I won't. Let's go".

Sherry snapped back at him a little aggressively in her reply because she was offended by not only his reply but also that he didn't bother to ask her back, instead he moved on ahead for her to follow.

The cave was nearly black with how dark it was and after a turning while walking they noticed that there was shattered ice all along the floor and while they walked across it created a loud crunching and smashing noise as if it was glass, the sound of bats flying past almost made a kind of clash-y instrumental, to at least Jake's ears.

"Wow, nice acoustics... Watch your step".

"I wonder how deep this mine goes".

After another turning at the end of the cave was a concrete wall with a thick armoured door with a valve on it to open. Seeming how stiff it was Sherry suggested Jake to open it since he was 'built like a tank'.

Upon entry into the big hall that the door lead into a familiar foe, the last thing they wanted to see down here where they had no definite exit, was Ustanak, standing in the centre of the room as if he was frozen, not moving a muscle.

From the other side of the hall a door opened vertically a man exited and was shocked in fear as a giant insect-like creature's body burst into a red colour and it terrified him, this insect alerted the previously stiff Ustanak and he quickly turned his head to the poor man.

The man didn't know what to say after the insect remained there since he didn't notice Ustanak across the hall until he began running towards him at an unbelievable speed, digging his metal claw into the man, crushing him against the concrete wall and then tossing him across the room behind him where he previously was.

"Jesus Christ! What does it take to kill that thing!" Jake said quietly.

Beside them in the distance was another one of those insects flying around, patrolling up and down the area it was in and beside it was a big bin.

"I think he's using those bugs to sniff us out. Be careful" Sherry warned them.

Jake pretty much ignored Sherry as he ran down the path that the insect just went and he came right up behind the insect, using both fists to hit it on the head and forcing it to the ground before stomping on it to kill it.

"Well I guess that works" Sherry commented, still frustrated that he risked alerting Ustanak without saying anything to Sherry, especially right after she warned him.

Further down the same path was another one of the insects patrolling, they appeared to have a blue glowing colour beneath them when they hadn't detected someone, and it was a guess that if you were spotted in the light then that's when they alerted him.

It came over to where the last was recently deceased then turned back around to continue patrolling further down though was prematurely retired when Jake put all his strength into hooking the opponent which killed it before it hit the ground.

Continuing down the now dark path it came to a metal bridge and beneath them was another path that lead further down, where they needed to be, so Jake lowered himself down and so Sherry did the same.

Down below there were walls made out of frozen water creating see-through spikes on the left while the right remained a natural wall with ice frozen across it. Again there were more insects but loud stomping could be heard from nearby, indicating that Ustanak was close and he sounded frustrated.

Jake continued to eliminate the insects and at the end of the path was another drop further down, but beside it were ladders that lead elsewhere, there was a small debate going through their heads until Sherry decided that they would go down instead, since they already knew there were heading down into the hall so Jake followed.

Down at the bottom of a metal walled hallway with the black and yellow stripes painting across it was a heavy box with sharp objects inside blocking their way, but they already knew what they had to do from similar experience.

They continued pushing until their next route was revealed but as they continued to push, an icicle fell from the ceiling and smashed beside them, exposing their position, and with their luck the loud footsteps of Ustanak could be heard storming from their desired route.

"Seriously!?" Jake asked as they both hid behind the closest objects to them, Sherry hugging the wall whilst he himself hid behind the crate they just moved, "Geez, this guy doesn't miss a beat!"

Despite failing to keep his voice down enough their position wasn't revealed to Ustanak who was only feet away, panting heavily whilst poorly scanning the area from a far. The violent machinery attached to his arm, consisting of three drills, were constantly spinning, ready to attack the first victim it came across.

"He sure can move fast for something that size," Sherry thought out loud.

Without any sight of new victims Ustanak slowly walked away, allowing Jake and Sherry to emerge from their hiding spots and observe the creature as it left the corridor without taking a single look over its shoulder. With Ustanak long gone they followed into the next room only to discover a room built like a maze through to the exit on the other side of the large room. Like the rest of the place it was frozen over with ice, with openings to the large cavern they were inside of and flood lights to make the way through visible.

The room was fully swarmed with Ustanak's patrolling the small maze made from metal wall-like structures so to get a proper look before attempting to navigate the maze Jake took a walk up onto a small platform that looked down onto the pathway below so they could see what they were up against. They were going to have to do this quietly.

Jake told Sherry to wait whilst he took them out and despite being the one who was supposed to be escorting HIM, she allowed this because he had been taking care of these creatures the way here without alerting any of them, so it may be best if he did so instead of her trying. He walked down the steps onto the lower level where the creatures were patrolling and avoided the first turning, continuing down the straight path that had only one more turning before a dead end. One of the insects approached in his direction so he took a few steps back and waited for it to finish its route before turning back.

"Jake… be careful…" Sherry warned Jake from where he asked her to stay, his actions were going to define whether they make it out of here alive because she doubted their chances of facing-off Ustanak again in such a cramp area.

The creature flew by him without noticing and he took it out when its back was turned, one down. Two of the others had a pattern where they would meet up face-to-face and turn back, so it was going to be more difficult to take them out the way they were going so Jake continued to take the second turning, leading him into the centre of the maze.

He was able to catch it off guard whilst it back tracked towards the stairs leading out of the room and took it out, leaving only three remaining before they could proceed without caution, one from the stairs he came down from and the other two at the stairs leading out. He back tracked himself in order to take out the other near the stairs he came down on and then shortly after managed to get up behind one that was patrolling around the entire place.

With one more remaining he tried to get up behind it as it continued up the stairs to the sealed door they needed to leave through but with it being the last one he managed to slip up and it turned around, spotting him and letting off a loud screeching sound that notified Ustanak of their presence, where ever he after Ustanak drilled a hole through one of the surrounding walls and burst through trying to find where those that his bug had detected.

"He found us!" Sherry shouted from a distance.

"Hide before he comes!" Jake replied, trying to remain as calm as he could whilst Ustanak entered the small confided room.

Quickly they both ran from where they were and made haste to the metal dumpsters that were placed up against the wall and with enough luck they both managed to hop inside them without being spotted. Despite there being more than a few of the dumpsters Jake and Sherry managed to end up in the same one and within the panic of the situation Sherry managed to tumble into the bin and ended up on top of Jake by the time the dumpster lid closed.

Sherry tried to get herself off of him since she felt too awkward being in the position that they were in but Jake kept her close and still whilst Ustanak could be spotted walking nearby the dumpsters they were hiding in. Once the berserk creature sprinted off back down the corridor they came through, Jake gave the identical split second smug smile he come to trademark before gently moving Sherry off of him and hopping out of the dumpster and quickly telling her to follow him before the creature came back.

On their way back to the door Jake managed to successfully eliminate the bug that gave away their position the first time and they were able to get to the thick metal door, locked by a mechanism kept together with a red valve. Jake twisted and opened the door, pushing and keeping it open until Sherry passed through then closed it behind him.

* * *

The next room was a cave like area that hadn't had similar construction as the rest of the place and only consisted off a small walkway close against the cave wall leading around a deep drop, while the floor had snow and possibly ice painted across it, making it a very dangerous hazard. Before they could take in the full hazards of the room Ustanak burst through the cave wall, successfully startling them as he stood and intimidatingly rimed his drills.

Before he ran from the hole he created the two of them instinctively ran by and continued down the narrow path, whilst Ustanak only just missed them as he charged where they previously were, quickly realising where they had gone to avoid him and began to follow.

"Aw shit… run!" Jake shouted as they continued to run in the opposite direction.

They continued to run through into a narrow cave without having any knowledge of where they were heading but with no time to stop and think, with Ustanak on their tale but just as Jake turned back in front of them he noticed a small opening close to the ground and with it being the only way out of the narrow tunnel they both slid through and fell a few feet onto a lower level. Ustanak, being too large to fit through, he began drilling his way through the concrete wall whilst they were forced to continue fleeing around the corner to a large ladder leading upwards.

They went up one after another and repeated the same with the next ladder that led upwards on that level, listening to the frightening and deafening drilling happening shortly below them until they made it into the next room.

The next room was more of a large hall that was fairly lit up by several lights around the area and with a hole through the ceiling of where ever they were, they quickly ignored the interior and jumped down from the platform they were on after the drilling had stopped, in hope that they could escape while Ustanak gave up.

Against the wall on their left was a giant metal door that requested a key card, at this point they realised that they managed to successfully make their way to the hall they witnessed Ustanak kill someone before and when they turned back behind them, there he was.

He was standing on the opposite side of an icey floor that took up almost the whole flooring of the room and just behind him was the man he killed before and in his hand was the key card needed to proceed through the door they were standing by. Scattered on the ground between them and Ustanak was shattered ice which would make a lot of noise if they were to travel across it and at this point it seemed like Ustanak was blind and therefore used the bugs to be his eyes for him. He stood in a straight line facing the ground beneath him, regardless of whether he could see it or not.

"We can't go anywhere without that key," said Sherry.

"Then let's go get it."

Avoiding the shattered area of ice they walked to the left and found a broken ladder leading up to a higher platform and from there it was obvious what they had to do, so Jake kneeled with palm in palm and waited to toss Sherry up when she was ready. She walked along the platform but figured that there was no way she was going to get that key card while Ustanak was there, he was bound to find her there.

"Jake!" She whispered from on top of the platform, "I need you to distract him."

Lucky for Jake after spending a short time of looking around for something to use he found some explosives that must've been used during the expansion of this underground facility so he placed it far from the two of them and ran to the opposite side of the hall before activating the trigger. As soon as it was detonated, Ustanak turned and ran over to the area that it was detonated in, only to find nothing since Jake was already long gone. Jake placed another bomb where he was before moving back over to the door they were going to leave from, just in case. It was revealed that Ustanak was being accompanied by one of the bugs since it followed him across the hall to where he was currently standing, maintaining a straight formation similar to the one he was holding in his last position and while he remained here and the bug followed him, Sherry managed to acquire the key card from the corpse.

"Ha-ha!" Jake laughed as he pulled the detonator back out from his pocket, "Whadya think of that, sucker!"

"Quiet!" Sherry whispered, hardly audible to him from where she was, "he'll hear you!"

Jake then detonated the next bomb before Ustanak was drawn to his taunting and he made way to the next explosion location, giving Sherry space to return from the way she got over there without having to run across the shattered ice or bumping into the foe on her drop down.

Sherry made her way over to Jake and swiped the key card to gain passage but as she swiped and the red light turned green it made a beep sound that was loud enough to draw the attention of Ustanak from across the room to them, and he quickly charged to them without hesitation. They made it through into the room with the door sliding shut in the nick of time as Ustanak slammed into the door the second it shut, so for now they were in the clear and away from him, but as always they were confident he'd find his way back.

Beyond the door they entered, around a right corner, was another valve operated door, thick and locked with the valve being the only way to gain passage. They figured that without the panic of Ustanak behind them that they'd be able to at least get through this door without having to watch their backs, but two things were wrong about that hopeful statement, the idea that there was only one door to pass through and that Ustanak wasn't shortly behind. As soon as Jake had allowed them through and closed the door it became badly dinted from the opposite side, giving them the clear indication that Ustanak had managed to get through to them once again.

They were limited on time to open the next door since the tunnel walls they were in were sturdy but the walls that held the doors in place weren't, and Ustanak was going to breach in the next few seconds so he spun the next valve as fast as he could while Sherry watched his back and as soon as they were through and the door was closed the door became inwardly dinted once again after he breached the previous door.

"Christ, he's like a sales rep that won't take no for an answer!"

He spun the next valve and gained them entrance beyond this door but upon opening it he could see another in their path and his arms were beginning to get exhausted. As Sherry passed through he saw the door hit the floor as Ustanak came through and he closed the door just in time while Ustanak tried to run as fast as he could, but still not quick enough.

Through the next door was a sign of relief when there were no more doors in their path but instead a grinder, used to create the tunnels they were occupying, at the end of the hall. They both hopped on as quick as they could whilst he continued to slam against the door like there was no tomorrow and he breached just as Jake managed to start up the engine and the grinder spun up, causing their grinder and Ustanak's driller to clash together, giving them equal power.

"I think this will stop him!" Sherry shouted as the sound of metal scrapping together continued to echo through the tunnel and Jake managed to push him back and drive forward, getting them away from the dead end and back down the tunnel they came through, pushing him through the unstable walls that they previously hid behind.

"Not so tough now, are ya!?"

Jake continued to repeat the same process of forcing the vehicles full might into his drills that accomplished space between them for him to drive him through the next wall until there were no more walls left but with the last crumbling down Ustanak let out a war cry and put up his best fight with their grinder, proving to be a tough confrontation to compete with but they managed to push him back again and then once more, sending him flat against the cave walls, giving him nowhere to go but to be forced up against the wall whilst the grinder drove into his stomach, slicing up the first thick layer of skin on his stomach before he managed to try and stop the rotation with his hands but with no hope of this working, it pierced his body and impaled him against the crumbling wall.

"We did it. We beat him," Sherry said as she hopped from the passenger seat of the grinder and back onto ground.

"Just barely."

He hopped down from her side where they continued through the wall that they had just made their own entrance to, leading into another cave on the other side that with a couple of corners, seemed to be the way out of there.

"Is that the exit?" Jake asked as the purply-pink sky could be seen through the crack in the mountain.

"Yeah," Sherry replied once seeing it for herself, "once we get up there, I'll radio for pick-up. My team should be close by."

As they both ran up the slope leading to the exit, panting after the intense confrontation they had just endured and the steepness of the slope, Sherry found herself giving a quick glimpse to Jake which he failed to notice, though she didn't know why she even gave it. Regardless they made it to the outside world again, back to the cold winds with the purply-pink sky hanging over a snowed over town in the distance, with mountains surrounding the area they emerged from. It was great to be out again.

"That's the rendezvous," Sherry said as she pointed to the city below the mountains.

"About damn time."

Before they knew it they were receiving gun fire from J'avo not far from where they were. They quickly prepared their weapons and started firing back, holding themselves off until an unexpected 'friend' emerged from where the crack of the mountain, someone who only Sherry heard approaching but wasn't able to give warning.

Ustanak took a heavy swung at Sherry, knocking her clean through the air about ten feet above the ground, at which point Jake noticed her upon impact on the snow a couple of feet away, only to receive similar treatment as he was knocked down to the ground. Jake looked up and with an unsteady vision and noticed Sherry hadn't began moving again as he did, though it seemed she was hit harder than he.

"Come on, super girl."

He tried to force strength back into his weak arms to try and get back on his feet but Ustanak rested his overly weighted metal boot on his back, keeping him down for good with his face in the snow, not even at full strength could he have held against it.

Once he managed to look back up, with the sound of feet imprinting the snow approaching him, he looked up to see a familiar face, the woman who he met just before Sherry, the one who supplied him and his comrades with the virus. She stood over him with her hand on her hip and looked down on him.

"You know, those shots of yours pack one hell of a punch, lady," Jake chuckled as Ustanak increased the amount of weight being pressed down on him.

"So you're Wesker Junior," she knelled.

"Wesker? You lost me."

"Albert Wesker was a colossal imbecile," she began to explain, "a fool who tried to destroy the world. He was also your father."

"What!?"

"Which makes you heir to a very special blood type," she said, rather than answering.

She then stepped back up and started to walk away and while Jake felt the weight of Ustanak's boot come off him, he looked over his shoulder only to see his foot being raised up high before being dropped onto his face, knocking him out cold and turning his vision to black.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Yeah, sorry for not updating in literally 5 months, the fandom kind of died for me for a while and I didn't think the story was that big of a thing but I started checking back on my story stats and this story has had over 800 views now, with only 3 chapters! Along with that it now has 10 favs and 10 follows! That's amazing! I would never have imagined that this would be so popular, considering all I'm doing is repeating the original story line with my own few hints of romance (and ultimately will have an original ending), honestly I thought people would have a go because it's "not original" and I was prepared for that.**

**Either way thanks and I will try to update it more often, definitely not leave it 5 months this time, and I will keep bringing it as long as you read it! **

* * *

**~lewiscooke - Check out my Fictionpress for my original stories, the support is highly appreciated!**

**(This story is based off the uploaded footage provided by **channel/UCRNJpAS69INX7Ps0AHAAghQ **).**


	5. Chapter 3, Part 1 - 6 Months Later,China

**WARNING**** \- THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ALMOST ALL SPOILERS TO BE HAD FOR GAMEPLAY OF ACTUAL GAME, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU DON'T MIND HAVING SPOILERS.**

**THE STYLE THIS IS WRITTEN IN IS THE ORIGINAL RESIDENT EVIL 6 GAMEPLAY BUT ALTERED TO HAVE DIFFERENT ENDING AND DIFFERENT EVENTS OCCURRING THROUGHOUT WHERE A RELATIONSHIP IS BUILT BETWEEN THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS.**

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE PLAYED THE GAME OR DO NOT MIND SPOILERS!**

* * *

Six months later, 30th June, 2013.

Both Sherry and Jake had been experimented on by the J'avo, separated without any contact between the two since they were captured, uncertain whether the other is still existence. Jake found himself lying on his bed in his containment room, hands behind his head whilst he relaxed between his experimenting sessions, the vault keeping him locked in opened. He looked over as the vault rolled in its track and three J'avo, wearing masks and holding Uzi machine guns in their palms, entered.

Before being told he got up from his bed and stepped onto the glossy white ground, identical to the surrounding interior, and was escorted out of the vault. He was only wearing pants, no shirt, so that it was easy to inject and extract blood from him to work with.

As he left the vault and slowly made his way to the other two waiting for him, with one standing behind him, he stopped for a moment and was pushed by the barrel of the J'avo's Uzi behind him.

"Keep moving," the J'avo said in Cantonese.

The gesture pissed him off, and after one to many experiments he had finally gotten fed up.

"Sorry guys," He replied in the same language, looking over his shoulder, "time to move on."

Before they could process what he said he grabbed who stood behind's weapon with his hands bound together and he shot at the two in front of him very inaccurately, to startle them, then once the magazine had emptied he slapped the J'avo with the Uzi and threw it across the room. Immediately after he flipped himself and performed a handstand whilst spinning around and managed to wrap his feet around his head and slammed him down onto the ground, followed by another flashy twirl onto his knees where he captured his neck between and broke it, killing him.

The remaining guards stood frightened across the room, not knowing what to do since they were given orders to remove Jake from his holding cell for more experiments and weren't given permission to kill. While they stood puzzled, aiming their weapons at his back in hopes of intimidating him once he faced them, he acquired the keys from the deceased foe and freed his bounds.

When turning to face his opponents he picked up a piece of his equipment that had been taken from him and held it firmly in his tightened fist that he held beside his head, while looking intimidatingly at his opponents. Before moving, he taunted them by raising his other hand and gesturing for them to come towards him with two fingers.

Jake sprinted towards his opponents straight after his taunt and delivered a kick to the nearest foes chest, winding him and instinctively causing him to arch over then as the other J'avo approached, Jake roundhouse kicked the two back against the glossed wall where one's head exploded on impact, his blood appearing more red as it landed on the bright surfaces.

"I don't need a weapon to kill assholes like you," he remarked at both the fallen and one remaining foe who was struggling to get back up.

Before it could manage, he grabbed the J'avo by its knees and threw him across the room where he disintegrate upon impact, signifying its death. As soon as he had cleared the three, another entered the room and began inaccurately firing at Jake, granting him chance to avoid and attack him before a bullet was landed. He was kicked up against the door where he quickly died upon impact, leaving only Jake in the room for mere seconds before another came barging in with a stun rod.

He was quickly taken care of, being kicked onto the ground where his head was stomped and his remains were scattered amongst the others. Once the corpse had disintegrated an item was left in its place, the 'Switchboard Key'. At the end of the room, alongside the door, was a panel that he could only assume the key was used for so he opened it up and found a large switch that he pulled down on, without any thought towards consequence.

With the lights shutting out, a green illuminating sign above the door read 'unlock' which led him to believe they were now free where his assumption was quickly proven right with his handling of the door, allowing himself freedom into the next brightly lit up room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in a more comforting and typical hospital interior room, Sherry was allowed to freely roam around in the revealing hospital gown, revealing more of her legs and arms than it covered her private areas, when the lights correspondingly cut out in her room, leading her confused with slight relief when the door holding her in captivity unlocked and opened slightly.

She approached the door with freedom at her fingertips when she heard a J'avo entering the next room so she quickly turned from her exit and leaped over the patient bed in hope that she hadn't been seen. The J'avo ran and entered the room with a stun rod in hand, the only visible light source being the same illuminating sign that was above the door identical to Jake's.

After taking a quick brief analogy of the large room from the entrance, he entered further and started investigating further for his captive, checking bedside the bed and continuing until at the back of the room where it was completely confused as to where Sherry had gone.

Her position was quickly revealed as she appeared as if out of nowhere and kicked the back of his head, sending him into the centre of the room where he had managed to stay on his feet. He turned and attempted to attack her when he missed and she grabbed hold of his hand, twisting and throwing him over the bed. But his recovery was flawless.

He got back up and took another swing in her direction with the rod, only to miss and have his hand grabbed again where she managed to disarm the rod from him and pushed him up against the glass separating them from her 'prison' and the viewing area outside, leaving a shattered imprint of where his skull hit.

He was quick to turn back around, as if he hadn't been trying at all while Sherry was standing, with the electrifying rod sparking beside her face, panting after being 'out of it' for so long, but she hadn't succumbed to exhaustion yet. She quickly stunned her opponent and escaped the room after retrieving the exact same piece of equipment that Jake had retrieved. She too was free.

* * *

Muller exit his room into a large corridor, blinding white just as his room was, and he continued with his escape.

"Goodbye, shitty prison cell," he said with a smug look on his face, taking one last look at his cell. "It's been a real slice of heaven."

When turning back, a J'avo had made it to the first barred door not far away from him and took position but as soon as the first few bullets exit the chamber, Jake kicked the J'avo up off his knees, smashing his mask into tiny pieces and roundhouse kicked him to the end of the corridor.

"Two test subjects have escaped their quarters. They must not leave the facility." An announcer broadcasted around the facility.

He entered the next room which was identically white, similar to the entire interior of the facility, with each piece of equipment exactly the same. He had been escorted through here plenty of times over the six months being here so he knew his way around, with the announcement of TWO prisoners escaping, he had a good feeling in his gut who the other was.

"Permission to use firearms has been granted."

"I knew she was here!"

_I'm coming for ya Sherry._

J'avo came into the next room with stun rods, machetes and machine guns to track down and execute the escaped prisoner but Jake put up a good fight, managing to take on at least three at once when confronting him with one rounded kick to grant him some breathing space. After stomping on one of the three, Jake got distracted by another while one got the drop on him, electrifying him with the stun rod but failing to incapacitate him.

Quickly he saw too many heading in his direction so he took flight to find alternative routes throughout the facility, to try and lose them, but with each corner appeared more enemies with different variety of weapons. He had no first-aid sprays, no pills and no weapons, nothing to assist him in his wounded state so his best option was to run. Moving from one room to another, having blood extracted and lying on his back for six months had the temporary effect of diminishing his fighting fatigue.

He used his locator device, which also displayed his low health state, to find the correct route out of the facility that led him to a narrow shelved aisle that had an obstruction the perfect width to stop his passage. So with the pressure of enemies closing in he focused all strength and determination into pushing the obstruction up the aisle to grant him passage, only to have it stop when hitting the wall at the end. It was then that he noticed a pipe against the wall alongside where he had pushed the elevated frame he had just moved and it was obvious this was the easiest, and presumably only, way of him getting out of here, but he would have to go around to exit.

So he began retracing his steps, dodging the enemy that had taken a swing at him in the aisle before turning back on him and taking him down, then avoiding the other armed J'avo that came to accompany the deceased foe, and got around the shelves to other side. He proceeded to climb up onto the frame and up the pipes where he was met with a vent.

He jumped down and entered a much darker and more 'normal' looking part of the facility, where the walls were no longer something you'd imagine out of a sci-fi horror movie and more like a modern day hospital interior. He acknowledged a locked door on his left and went into the control room ahead of him where he found a control panel that once accessing gave him control over a turret with a camera, looking into some corridor in a similar place inside the facility.

He scanned the area through the camera but couldn't see anyone so he returned to the passcode panel on the wall and saw that to open the door he would have to push three symbols into the correct sequence to have it open, but he didn't know the order.

"No go, huh?" he says to himself out loud as he walks away from the panel.

He didn't know what to do, not knowing how to use the control panel either, so he went and had another shot at the passcode, it wasn't like he got punished for getting it wrong. He pressed a completely random sequence and managed to open the door, without having to do any hard work probably required. In the next room there was a large barred door that stopped him going any further, but then a large space in the wall where he could easily pass through so he did that instead which lead him into some kind of emergency shaft.

He ascended the ladders into another crawl space and repeated once more before ending up in an empty locker room. Here he stood against the wall beside the door and simply waited, meanwhile Sherry was getting herself into quite some trouble.

J'avo were all around here and she was trying to get through a passcode panel with the exact same panels just as Jake did earlier until getting through and finding her way into some sort of secret compartment. She followed this path with pure instinct and found herself exiting from the inside of a locker.

Upon entering she saw Jake waiting against the wall, deep in thought, and they both stared at each other in shock at the sight of each other. It had been so long since they saw each other, and neither knew until today that the other was still alive.

"Jake!" She finally called to him with a large grin on her face.

Jake ran over to her and picked her up in his arms, hugging her intensely before it had even occurred to her what she was wearing, at which point he placed her back down and awkwardly blocked his own vision. Only now had she realised herself that she was barely clothed, the gown partially exposing her breasts in a very low v-neck fashion so she covered herself up with her arms and then quickly rushed behind an open locker door where she was completely out of sight.

Once she had calmed down a little over the situation, her being half dressed whilst Jake was also she looked at the locker she was hiding behind and saw some clothes hanging up, not sure whether they were her size or not.

Jake began checking the other lockers to see if they were unlocked as well but he was unlucky with the first, so he continued with the rest, decreasing the distance between them.

"Where are we?" Sherry asked from behind the locker door.

"China." He answered, disappointed at the sight of an open locker but with no clothes.

"Obviously, but where? Why?"

Finally, the locker beside Sherry's, opened with clothes that hopefully fit him. "Don't know, don't care."

He gazed over slightly in Sherry's direction and saw her gown drop beneath the locker door, leaving her temporarily naked. He could see her smooth naked back, leading down to her bottom, before forcing himself to look away in fear of how she'd react if she caught him spying on her.

"I… I just know I am done being their guinea pig," he finally concluded, reaching into the locker to begin getting changed himself.

She turned around with a shirt half buttoned up on, still exposing her cleavage for the moment. "What did they do to you?"

He chuckled.

"Plenty. They said something about using my antibody to enhance the C-Virus," he replied, managing to put on the pants and just finishing with the shirt at the end of his sentence.

"Oh no…" she finished the top button. "What else did they say?"

He paused, subtly looking over his shoulder. "You know anything about an Albert Wesker?"

She silently gasped at the sound of his name. _Albert Wesker. _

"W-What?"

His head shook. "I'll take that as a yes. They talked about him. A lot."

Sherry quickly began putting some pants on over her panties whilst Jake continued to explain to her what they had been saying to him, the look of worry and the beating in her chest was unmistakable. He wasn't supposed to know about him…

"I guess he had an antibody that could fight off any virus."

He picked up a pair of brown boots and walked into the centre of the room where he sat down and started placing them on, with his back to Sherry.

"Apparently, he abused his gift, took it for granted, and then ended up turning himself into some kind of monster," he gave out a brief laugh, gesturing his hands sarcastically. "And here I thought dear old dad was just a deadbeat who skipped out on us – no, no, no…" his tone changed as his words sped up, sounding more aggravated as he continued, "he was actually… a freakin' nut job who almost destroyed the world!" He shouted and threw his hands up in the air as the final lace was done.

He exhaled and pressed his thumb against his temple, leaning his elbow on his knee whilst he tried to calm himself down.

"Your father's actions have nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, but his blood does," he interrupted. "It's the whole reason why we're even here. I mean, come on!" he stood up, returning to his locker. "You really think that crazy doesn't run in the family? That nothing of who my father was didn't somehow get passed on down to me?" he chuckled once again. "You of all people should know that's true. I'm just sayin'…"

He picked up a pistol that was left in the locker and cocked it to check it was already loaded, while Sherry had just finished up getting dressed, throwing on a cyan scarf around her neck.

"The man that I am, the things that I've done – at least it all makes a little bit more sense now," he sheathed his weapon into one of two holsters on his attire, slamming the locker shut then leaning his hand against it to hold himself up.

Sherry closed her locker door and looked directly at him without saying a word, and continued to do so until he looked over at her and reacted with a rude 'what?'

"You can blame your father all you want. But at some point you have to take responsibility for your own actions."

She walked past, or more so through him, nudging his shoulder when storming over to the exit and going outside to wait for him to 'get over himself'. He stayed inside for a little longer, not sure of how exactly he felt, the mixture of emotions were getting to him and so he went with the one he knew the most and slammed his fist against the locker before following her out.

* * *

"I have to let my superiors know I'm OK. But first we need a way to contact them."

Sherry expected at least some sort of response from Jake, whether it was the usual sarcastic, smug or even the often positive remark he'd give but he remained silent and moved on ahead, so she followed from a 'professional aspect' and intended on continuing her objective.

_There's no point in making things personal while we're still in here…_

Now entering a palace looking part of where ever they were, enemies were still patrolling the area and saw them as they got to the bottom of some stairs, where he stood at the top. The J'avo was set up with a light machine gun over the balcony but now they both had weapons again they were able to take him out without putting themselves in any real danger, like they had the entire time they individually got themselves out of the facility.

More and more of them turned up, as always varying with their choice of weapons, so Jake decided to throw a flashbang to daze their foes so they could take them out before recovering, which worked successfully. Back in the locker room they managed to find a selection of weapons, similar to those that they had owned beforehand, so they were equipped for almost anything, being given the choice of what to use against the foes that kept on coming.

Around half of these enemies in particular decided to evolve into more deadly forms of themselves, one into a Noga-trchanje (spider-like form from the legs) and a Chrysalid (a Licker-like creature evolving from a cocoon), though the Chrysalid was the only foe who proved to be somewhat difficult.

Once up the stairs they entered a wide richly decorated corridor with enemies exiting at the end. A stretch of patterned red carpet lay flat down the centre with an expensive looking vase on top of a pedestal, lights lightening the place up and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Seeing as the corridor was so long both Sherry and Jake decided to equip their sniper rifles from their backs and shoot down the corridor at their distant foes, giving them the upper hand seeing as they only had small machine guns.

Once they were down to the last two, both of their arms had been shot and they both evolved into a Ruka-khvatanje (arm with three mutated pinchers) and a Ruka-bedem (arm mutates into shield). They ran across the corridor and came face-to-face with the escapees but were quickly handled with hand-to-hand combat, now that they had become familiarised with their recently lost abilities.

Before proceeding down to the other end where they had come from, Jake decided to go looting through the room on their right and upon entering realised that it was a 'master bedroom', or a fancy one at the least. Next to the king-sized bed with its own drapes was a bedside desk and inside the draw was an 'ID Medal'.

_Hm? What the hell's this?_

Nothing else of interest was in the room so they continued out the other door to see where it would take them, destroying and looting any crates/ boxes along the way that may contain ammunition or other valuables.

They made it to the end of the corridor and took a left turn into a narrow corridor with a few desks placed within and a J'avo at the end of the corridor. With the takedown of one, more entered at the end, so Jake flipped the nearest desk to them to use it for cover while Sherry accompanied him, while they both fired down with their rifles at the oncoming enemies.

With all new opposing foes down they got to the end of the corridor where another ID medal could be found so they picked it up with the thought of them being somewhat important. They found themselves up on a bannister overlooking a large and clearly expensive room. It was very 'classic Chinese' styled with the lamps and other interior designs and then in the centre was a large monument/ statue, hard to tell from behind, but it was large and most likely made from REAL gold.

"I'll tell you this, it took a lot of money to build something this big," Jake told Sherry once sighting it.

"No kidding," she replied. "I never saw anything outside of the one crappy room they had me in."

There wasn't a very clear way down other than a part of the bannister that was broken on the left and then something they could use to swing onto the other side with on the right, so Jake firstly went and took the route on the right to see whether height elevation was needed, in case any foes showed up. After landing an impressive backflip with the use of the pole sticking out of another small statue on the right, they were led to a staircase that led them directly in front of the large door, which could only be assumed to be the exit.

They ran into a few more J'avo on the way down the stairs, it appeared Jake's height elevated instinct came in handy when taking the few J'avo down, though yet again one mutated into a Chrysalid and gave them some trouble before they could have any hopes of leaving.

More J'avo seemed to enter the room from the direction they had just come from but there wasn't any number that could defeat the duo it would seem, as they held their ground perfectly.

"Hey, look." Jake said taking a look at the main entrance, once they enemies had stopped rolling in for a few seconds. "We can get out here."

"Yeah. But until I talk to my superiors, I don't even know where to go."

As she said this, more J'avo entered from the corridor they came from, just as the others had previously.

"Why does everything have to be such a pain in the ass?" Jake complained. "All right. Guess we better find a way for you to phone home."

While Sherry went and fought off more of the never ending horde of J'avo, Jake took a closer look at the large statue in the centre of the room and noticed there were inscriptions with a slot directly at the front of the structure.

"Three medallions for the west," he read the Cantonese inscriptions. "And it says it takes ten medallions to gain passage to the east."

Between them both, they only had three, so if they wanted to gain passage to the east then they were currently out of look, and it appeared that the only way to get these medallions were to go on a scavenger hunt or hope some of their opponents were carrying some. Either way, it was going to be a long process just to get through the east, meanwhile the west was available to them.

After inserting the three they had, the statue of a large fat man's head, possibly some sort of God or idol, turned towards the west and along with it turning opened up a new passage way that included the smaller statue that was used to swing on earlier, moving forward and to the side to reveal a door.

"OK, we know what they look like. Now we find the rest."

He made it to the door and before breaching called out for Sherry to accompany him, then they burst through together only to enter another corridor with multiple doors and other corridors to turn down.

"So, what'd they have you doing for the past six months?" Jake asked.

"You name it. They were trying to research the virus I'm carrying. It was the same thing I went through after Raccoon City. And it was just as shitty the second time."

"Jeez," he paused, with his hand on one of the door knobs, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine… I imagine that they did worse to you from what you told me. But let's forget about it, we need to get out of here."

"Yeah, all right."

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Okay. So last time it took me 5 months to post a new chapter because the fandom had died for me, and at the end of that chapter I promised that I wasn't going to leave it for 5 months again... well's been six. Though I think it's kind of appropriate because in the actual STORY they've been in captivity for six months. Yeah? No? That excuse didn't work? Okay...**

**Either way I'm really sorry guys, I did lose interest in the shipping again and I've been up to a lot this year revolving around school, family situations and attending Summer School (as I still am) so I've been lagging behind a little. But oh well, it's here and I PROMISE, AND I MEAN IT, that I won't leave it for another MONTH this time. I've already started on the second part to this chapter before it's even been posted so it WILL be done before the end of this month, maybe even next week! **

**Once last thing I'd like to say is wow, thank you ALL for the support I've gotten on this, we're now at 1,378 views, 14 favs and 13 alerts. That is CRAZY. If you look on the last chapter's notes I said we were around 800. I've gained more than 500 views and more of the other two things as well since that one chapter and after seeing that TODAY it REALLY motivated me to start posting again. **

**So yeah, sorry, won't happen again, expect more soon. **

* * *

**~lewiscooke - Check out my Fictionpress for my original stories, the support is highly appreciated!**

**( This story is based off the uploaded footage provided by** channel/UCRNJpAS69INX7Ps0AHAAghQ **).**


End file.
